Shattered
by Kit-cat99
Summary: Castiel saved a girl before he saved Dean from Hell. He saved her again before saving Dean and Sam from Zachariah. Now, after the war in Heaven is finished, he returns to find to the girl, only to find she's not the same as she once was. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

Summary: Mallory Turner was given a new family at seven, become an official hunter at thirteen and lost everything by fourteen. Now at seventeen, she's all alone save for a persistent Angel of the Lord who has come back to her life after three years and refuses to give up on her. Who the hell gave him permission to stroll on in and try and "save" her from herself?

Rating: M (violence, language, mature themes)

Disclaimer: Supernatural and anything associated with it belongs to Eric Kripke (damn him).

A/N: I've officially become obsessed with Supernatural. And yes, yes I know, I still have Twist The End, Love Like Sin going and The Swan's Song needs to be finished. No need to remind me, those will all be kept with. But I thought that Castiel needed to be followed around, not just Dean. And I was requested through a video (check me out on youtube, Ramera99, vid is Castiel's Girl. It'll also be linked in my profile) to turn that particular bit of art into a story. And since then, it's been in the back of my mind to do so. Since I am finishing up The Swan's Song very soon, I figured what the hell. Let's give this a shot. So here it is, something for our little Angel buddy.

A/N Again: This chapter has an almost incestuous rape scene so you have been warned. My aim is really to make this story darker then the rest all the way through so I can tell you right now, expect some new things from me.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago**

_Jimmy Novak I must ask for you assistance. You are to become my vessel in this time of need. I assure you that you will remain unharmed and during the time I am inhabiting your body, any and all illnesses will be healed. You are a good, devoted man, Jimmy Novak. It is why you are chosen. I will attempt to make this quick so you may return to your family. You have my word that no harm shall come to your wife or young daughter._

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"You dumb stupid bitch!"

"Go to hell!"

"Oh is that the best you got?"

Drawers slammed.

Footsteps thundered across the floor.

"I am so sick of looking at you! Sick of this goddamn house!"

"Then get the fuck out you whore!"

"Oh I'm going...I'm so gone!

Doors slammed then crashed back open.

"Yeah that's right bitch, run! That's all you're ever good for!"

A little girl, only seven years old, couldn't take it anymore. She crawled out of bed with tears in her eyes and stuffed a few things of clothes into a backpack. Grabbing her lone teddy bear, she crawled up her bed and out the window. From there, she dropped into the bushes just underneath and crawled her way out. She whimpered softly as the thorns and twigs scratched at her skin. Finally free, she held her backpack across her back, her teddy to her chest, and walked with bare feet away from hellish single story house. She let her tears run down her face as she walked onto an empty road, clutching the teddy bear for dear life.

This hadn't been the first time she had done this but she kept hoping that one attempt would work. It wasn't the first time her parents had fought and her mother had stormed out either. She would come back, few hours, maybe a day later, but she always came back and the girl didn't want to be there when she did. She stepped on a sharp rock and held back the yelp of pain, letting out a slight whimper out as she lifted her foot and pulled the rock from her sole, biting her lip and trying to ignore the blood and pain. She tried to watch the ground as she walked but her vision was too blurry. It wasn't long before she grew tired and came across the park. She put the teddy bear on a bench then climbed up to lie across it with the bear as a pillow.

"I want a real home." The young child whispered, closing her eyes and turning her head to bury her face in the bear's stomach. A fluttering sound surrounded her and a slightly elevated feeling came over her as if the bear and her whole upper body were across someone's lap. The sudden warmth around her and lack of pain in her foot made her think that she wasn't alone but the little girl just didn't care anymore. She curled up on the new arrival's lap, not bothering to look and see who it was or ask how they had gotten there in that sort of placement. A brush of feathers touched her feet and she giggled softly against the teddy.

"You're safe Mallory." A slightly rough sounding voice spoke above her. A large hand ran comfortingly across her shoulder. "You can sleep. You will have a new home when you awaken." The hand drifted up to her head and she was sure she was about to fall asleep but she had to ask just one question.

"Are you an Angel?"

"Yes."

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

**Five Years Later**

Jeffery Turner was always considered to be a hardass and he was definitely not someone you wanted to cross. As he walked through the graveyard, he was stealthy, he was silent, he was aware of everything around him...

And he was annoyed at the voice coming through his bluetooth.

"And Jenny just wouldn't let it go." The feminine voice whispered. "It's like come on, Jen, it was just talking, it's not like he proposed to me."

"Mal...shut up." Jeffery hissed. "I'm not the only one who has to stay quiet."

"Oh, right, sorry bro." Mal replied.

"This is your first hunt that we're letting you move on your own." Jeffery muttered, ducking behind a gravestone. "Don't make us regret it and DON'T get yourself killed."

"Right yeah, I won't." Mal insisted. Jeffery sighed. He loved his sister and he was ready to skin alive any person who hurt her, but she was only thirteen and hadn't yet learned how to separate the two parts of her life. Also, she didn't seem to realize that as much as he loved her and had loved her as a real part of the family for the last five years, he just didn't give a rat's ass about whatever mess had happened at school. Mal made friends easily whenever they moved...and she got into fights with them just as easily. It was that whole nonchalant behaviour of hers, as if she didn't care if she was with people or not.

"Target acquired." Jeffery whispered.

"About time you used that." Mal mocked. Jeffery rolled his eyes and grinned as he moved towards the nest. Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention and he saw his sister crouching behind some bushes. Normally it wouldn't have been just Jeffery and Mal but their mother and brother had been captured and it was up to them to save their family. Jeffery just hoped Mal would take this seriously.

The nest was a crypt, the door open and a green glow shone from inside. Jeffery leaned against the wall next to the crypt door. He leaned over to look into the crypt. His blood ran cold when he saw his mother and brother lying on top of coffins and he prayed that they were still alive.

"Jeff?" Mal whispered through the bluetooths. "What do you see?"

"Nothing good." Jeffery replied. "Just stay where you are. Anything comes out that's not family, shoot it." He heard a sigh in reply but thankfully Mal didn't argue. Jeffery moved further into the crypt and out of sight from his sister.

Mal sat and waited, toying with her brown hair that held just a tint of red to it. She didn't like doing nothing, she had to do something. Biting her lip as her bluetooth suddenly shut off, she moved through the bush and headed over to the crypt as she heard the sounds of gun shots. Mal frowned and peeked inside. There was a large fire, burning green, with two body shaped logs. Her sea green eyes widened when she realized it wasn't logs, it was her family.

Jeffery was pinned down under a creature with black, leathery wings sprouted from it's back. He struggled and pushed at it's jaw to keep it's mouth away from him. He jumped as a gun shot rang out and the creature dropped off him and convulsed on the ground before going still and dead. Another shot rang out and Jeffery looked to see Mal standing in the doorway of the crypt. He didn't know whether to be scared or impressed as, one by one, his little sister shot the creatures that were responsible for taking away the rest of their family. His mind was made up when one of the last creatures suddenly came up beside the young girl and bit into her shoulder. Her pain filled scream rang throughout the whole crypt as she crumbled to the ground with the monster over her, lapping at the blood that ran from the wound.

"HEY SHIT FACE!" Jeffery yelled, grabbing his shot gun and directing it at the creature over his sister. The monster turned it's eyeless face to the young man, only to lose it's head as Jeffery fired the rock salt bullets. He took out the rest of the creatures before rushing to his sister's side. "Damn it Mal, didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Would...have lost...you too." Mal whimpered. Jeffery frowned as he watched the skin around the wound start bubbling as if it had been touched by acid. He reached forward to get a better idea of what had happened but Mal smacked at his arm weakly. "Don't!"

"Mal we have to do something, we have to fix this." Jeffery insisted. Mal sighed as her eyes closed. "No no no, Mallory, don't do that!"

"Tired." Mal slurred out. Jeffery frowned and took his coat off before wrapping it around his sister's wounded arm. He carefully lifted her up, wincing when she groaned in pain. "Mom..and...Aidan.."

"Gone." Jeffery sighed, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He laid his sister on the grass in front of an Angel tombstone and looked at her shoulder again. Muscle was getting eaten away and bone was starting to get revealed. It looked like some sort of tunnel through the skin and muscle to her bone. A bloody, bubbling tunnel. He winced at the sight and felt a new level of respect for his sister for not screaming at the obvious pain she was in.

"Jeff...make it stop hurting." Mal whispered, tears trailing down her face.

"Just relax. Everything is going to be okay." Jeffery assured weakly. Mal nodded slowly. Jeffery looked around, wondering if he could get his sister anywhere fast enough to save her. He looked up at the Angel tombstone and found himself wishing it was real. He couldn't lose someone else, couldn't lose his whole family in one go.

The sound of rushing wings made the young man jump and lift his tear stained face. Standing next to the Angel statue was a middle aged man in a navy blue suit and a brown trench coat. Jeffery frowned, unsure how this man just suddenly appeared and whether or not he was bad. The man took one look at Jeffery then stepped closer. The younger man gripped his gun and watched the other man crouch down next to Mal. The girl was incredibly pale and her chest barely moved as her breathing slowed.

"Who are you?" Jeffery asked. The man didn't answer as he studied the young girl in front of him. He reached forward and touched the skin around the wound. "HEY DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"I must touch her to heal her." The man replied roughly. Jeffery blinked then looked at Mal's shoulder. Sure enough, it was completely healed. All that remained was blood stains on her clothes.

"How did you do that?" Jeffery asked. "Who the hell are you?" The man lifted shockingly blue eyes to look at the brother.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Was the only response before the man disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. Not even a second later, Mal was groaning and opening her eyes. Jeffery looked at her then sighed and pulled her into his arms. She blinked, unsure of her brother's behaviour. Smiling slightly, she returned the hug, deciding it best not to ask.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

**One Year Later**

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, tra la la, tra la la, happy birthday to me!" Mal sang happily as she pranced over to the motel that she and Jeffery lived in at the moment. Sunlight shone down on her,making the red in her hair stand out. She swiped the keycard through the reader and walked in. Jeffery sat at the table, a newspaper in front of him. "You won't believe what happened today." Mal looked over at her brother as she dropped her backpack and sat on her bed. She smiled happily, trying to be cheerful since it was the only way to get her brother to be cheerful. "A few people in my class gave me cards and we had a cake, isn't that cool?"

Jeffery didn't say anything. Mal paused, her happiness fading to curiousity. Standing up, she took a step towards the table then paused as her eyes moved over to the door. It was shut firmly and completely clear, void of anything to possibly block it.

Including salt.

Mal frowned, knowing that her entrance wouldn't have done that and that her brother would never have left the door unsalted. She stepped back as Jeffery's hand slowly lifted up to rest on the table. She didn't know what to do so she picked up her backpack slowly and when she straightened up, it was to find him standing right in front of her. Mal screamed and jumped back, staring with wide eyes at her brother's black as night eyes.

"You must be Mallory." Jeffery cooed with a false smile. "You helped this one destroy my creatures some months ago you little bitch." His hand shot out, catching Mal in the face and knocking her down onto the bed. She rolled from her side to her back then started to struggle as he jumped on top of her, holding her down. "Your brother's in here with me, do you have anything to say to him?"

"HELP!" Mal screamed at the top of her lungs. She received a sharp slap to the face again and she whimpered. She felt her hands getting tied together then forced up to the top of the bed. They were left there but she knew if they were together, it would be pointless to try much of anything. One of Jeffery's hands clamped over her mouth while the other pushed up her shirt.

"He wasn't very cooperative, your brother." Jeffery informed her casually. "I watched him drop you off at school. Then I caught him. He put up a fight." He chuckled as his fingers tapped along Mal's bra. She kept trying to scream around his hand as tears ran from her eyes. Her body arched and twisted to try and get him off but he was bigger then her and stronger. "No where near as much of a fight as you're putting up though, my dear. I would have just left him for dead but he was so bent on telling me to leave you alone. So...blame him."

The hand that was toying with her bra slid down along her stomach, across an old scar created from before the hunting days, to the button and zipper of her jeans. Both were opened before the article of clothing was pulled down. Mal tried to kick during that time but it seemed to have little affect. Jeffery looked at her, eyes still black, and smiled as he produced a roll of duct tape from his back pocket. The split second that his hand was off her mouth, Mal screamed but it was useless as the tape quickly covered her lips.

"Shh shh shh...there there." Jeffery cooed darkly. Mal narrowed her red rimmed and watery eyes at him. Eyes that instantly widened to an impossible size when she heard his jeans rustling as they were removed. Jeffery laughed and it was the worst sound Mal could possibly ever imagine. "She gets it now. She understands what's going to happen." The young girl once again tried to get away but a rough hand grabbed her bounds ones and held them down. The second hand gripped her panties and tore them away. Mal screamed as much as she could behind the duct tape. "Scream all you want little girl but no one's going to hear you. Big brother is going to fuck...you...hard. And just to make it that much more enjoyable for me."

Mal whimpered as Jeffery's eyes became normal even though everything else about him was dark and demonic. His hand pressed hers harder against the pillow and she could feel something underneath it digging into her wrists. She slowed her struggling as she closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths through her nose.

Help.

Her help wasn't coming.

The Angel that had saved her before wasn't doing it this time. Would he ever? What was he waiting for?

"Now...this...will hurt." Jeffery informed the sobbing teenager beneath him as he shoved his boxers to his knees. "Scream for me little sis. Happy birthday." Mal did indeed scream when her body was invaded, not as if it did her any good. The only upside was him letting go of her hands to grip her waist painfully hard, leaving bruises, his nails digging into her skin sharply enough that she was sure she'd bleed. Mind you, she'd be bleeding already. She tucked her hands under the pillow and gripped the handgun that resided there. She took another breath through her nose and steeled herself as she opened her eyes, glad that the tears had blurred her vision. She could still make out her brother's thrusting form above her. Before she could let it get to her, she had yanked her hands from under her pillow, mumbled an apology against the duct tape, and fired the gun as it came parallel with Jeffery's head.

All movement halted as his face flashed, an apologetic look crossing his features before smoke drifted out the bullet wound and disappeared out of the room. The dead body tilted to the side before tumbling off the bed. Mal dropped the gun and curled up on the bloodied bed. She pulled the duct tape off her mouth and let her sobs have full control.

"Please!" Mal called out hoarsely. "Please please, take me away! Oh God please! Where are you?" Her voice drifted off with the question and she lay curled up, heartbroken and pained, all alone save for the body of her dead brother. She remained like that for ten minutes, crying her eyes out and wishing for some salvation. When none came in that time, she realized she had to leave. The gun shot wouldn't have gone unnoticed and she couldn't be there when police arrived.

Forcing herself into action, she uncurled her body and got off the bed. She looked at the blood stains and winced before steeling herself once more. She grabbed the clothes that had been torn from her body and pulled them back on, wincing as she went but ignoring it just as she ignored Jeffery's body. She grabbed her brother's bag and her own and everything else that was theirs, stealing a few things from the room as well. Finally, she looked at the body. She stood and stared for a few minutes before she bent down and retrieved the car keys from the pocket of the pants hanging around his ankles.

A joyful, newly fourteen year old girl had entered the room barely an hour earlier.

A solemn, emotionless fourteen year old girl exited.

* * *

So for those of you wondering, yes this story takes place a bit after Supernatural will officially end. I don't know what's in store for Castiel there but in my world, he's continuing his awesomeness. That last part of this chapter takes place at the end of season five when Castiel is human so he wouldn't have known the danger Mal was in.


	2. Danger Zone

**Danger Zone  
**

The start of this chapter has one of a few appearances by the Winchester brothers. This is really the only planned one so if anyone has any suggests further on down the road, feel free to bring them up.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Dean asked, leaning back against the Impala. To his right was Castiel, his closest friend and somewhat guardian Angel (ahem, Archangel). To his left was Sam, his younger brother. All three of them held a beer bottle in their hands as they gazed at the sun setting over the body of water in front of them. Dean couldn't help the thought that this was such a cheesy end to their lifetime of madness and chaos that had started several years ago with him stepping up to Sam's front door and telling him their father was missing.

So much had happened in all those years. So much had been gained, so much had been lost, but they kept on fighting and here they stood, apocalypse, war and Devil free. There had almost literally been Hell on Earth too many times to count but now things were finally looking up. Sure, there were still demons out there. Still things that went bump in the night and terrorized people, but after everything they had faced, that seemed to be easiest thing in the world to take care of.

If they chose to do so anyways.

There were other hunters out there. Neither Dean nor Sam were quite sure if they wanted to take on the supernatural world just yet. They were alive. They had survived everything that had been thrown at them and the brothers wanted to take what they had and enjoy it. They didn't know what they were going to do. They didn't know where they were going to go. They did, however, know that they were free to be happy. Free to be normal. Free to settle down if they so wished.

While Dean realized he probably wasn't going to get back with Lisa, that didn't mean he couldn't find happiness and some sort of life with someone else. He enjoyed being optimistic, being able to think of the good things rather than dwell on the bad. As far as he was concerned, all there was in the future for himself or Sam was good things.

"What do you mean?" Castiel finally answered the question with one of his own.

"Well...are you gonna boot back up to Heaven?" Dean asked. "Sit on a cloud...maybe play a harp." Next to him, Sam chuckled softly. Even after all the times they had been to Heaven, one way or another, Dean still could use the cliches as joking material.

And for once, Castiel got it...and he smiled as he looked from the eldest Winchester, back out to the sunset.

"I don't think so." The Archangel admitted. "I want to...experience things. Things I'd never get to experience in Heaven. And with no large problems, I could very well do just that now."

"My man!" Dean cheered, slapping his friend on the back. "About time!"

"So where are you going to go, Cas?" Sam asked, smiling.

"I do not know yet." Castiel replied. "You know how to get me if ever you need me again."

"Hopefully if we ever do it'll just be to get another person for a card night or something." Dean commented, finishing his beer. Castiel smiled slightly. The Winchesters were his friend, honest and true (for the most part), and he was glad to have them.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Mal stepped out of her 1975 black Monte Carlo and looked around. A cigarette dangled from her lips as she took in the dismal looking motel. She was very glad, not for the first time in her life, that she wasn't a germaphobe or had OCD. She was also glad that she packed her own blankets and pillow along with her. Sighing, Mal pulled the end of her cigarette from her mouth and flicked it away before going to get a room key.

She walked into her room several minutes later and made a face. It stank like vomit, sex and cheap flowery air fresheners. If she wasn't already exhausted, having spent nearly forty eight hours awake and hunting down a Windigo, she would have turned around and walked right back out of the room. As she was, she barely had the thin, sad excuse of a blanket spread across the bed before she passed out.

As usual, her sleep was anything but peaceful. Cold attached to her body, the smell invaded her nose, and to top it off, she had the same nightmares she had every night. Nightmares of her brother possessed, attacking her. Nightmares of all the creatures she had fought on her own for the last three years. Some had taunted her, become her brother or another member of her family. After a while, it had no affect on the teenager. She had worked with some other hunters a few times, she wasn't entirely stupid. She had worked with a hunter called Rufus for a few months after Jeffery had died. She found out a short while after the last time she saw him that he was dead. The news didn't shake her as much as it once might have.

Her phone ringing woke her up a few hours after she had first laid down. It felt like only minutes but she had become used to that. Digging into her pocket once her realized she hadn't taken the time to remove anything before passing out the night before, she brought out her cell phone and read the number on display. She had seen the number a few times over the last couple of years, never met the man on the other end but he had been good at fetching her jobs since informing her of Rufus' death.

"What do you got for me?" Mal answered as she sat up and dragged herself off the dirty bed.

"Good morning Mallory, how are you?" The old voice on the other end asked pleasantly but with a bit of snap to it.

"Just peachy Singer, now answer my question." Mal replied, stumbling slightly as her leg decided to lock up on her. She punched the back of her knee and nearly dropped to the floor but got herself steadied.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing to worry about, is this just a social call or what?" Mal asked.

"Where are you?" Bobby asked with a sigh.

"Some dipshit motel outside of Louisville in Kentucky." Mal replied, digging through her bag to find a hair brush.

"Some...for God's sake Mallory, why do you do this bullshit to yourself?" Bobby demanded with a slight growl. "Damn it kid, you're only seventeen, you shouldn't be shacking yourself in some dirt pen motel."

"Where's the job Singer?" Mal asked simply, locating the object she wanted.

"Kansas but Jesus, Mallory." Bobby sighed. "You know if you need some extra money to at least get something decent, I could wire you some."

"Where in Kansas?" Mal's reply didn't really surprise Bobby. He had lost count of how many times he had made the same offer. More than a dozen times in the last year alone he had gone driving, bent on tracking down the girl but she always evaded him.

"Wichita." Bobby caved.

"What am I going after?" Mal asked, pushing the jeans she slept in down her legs and wiggling into another pair.

"Don't know yet." Bobby replied. "Bunch of girls round your age have turned up missing."

"Awesome, I can play bait and take out a monster." Mal commented.

"I don't think you should do this on your own kid." Bobby voiced his concerns.

"You never do." Mal shot him down. "I'll call you when I finish." She hung up and slid her phone into her pocket before pulling her top off and exchanging it for a white tank top and a light blue one. The last three years she had been having layer issues despite the fact that she had become more prone to wearing more revealing clothes. She packed up all her stuff and headed out the door, glad to be out of the shit hole of a motel room.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

For three years Mal had taken care of herself, barely getting along every day. She didn't trust anyone and didn't let any of them close enough to do her any harm. Rufus had been the closest but he had died, leaving her off on her own. Mal had grown used to it. She always made herself up to look older then her seventeen years. It was the only way to get along anywhere, especially bars. People still knew though and she knew what they all thought.

Poor little girl.

Dirty little slut.

What would her parents think if they saw her.

She had heard it all, every last word of it. Her birth parents wouldn't have given a damn. Mrs Turner would have cried. But she wasn't there, she couldn't change anything for Mal now. No one was there for the girl and some part of her felt lonely but the dominating part didn't care.

As she pulled into Wichita, at the local high school and looked around, she could tell something wasn't right. All the girls she saw were walking in pairs if not groups and they all looked worried. Mal raised an eyebrow as she took everything in before grabbing a backpack from her backseat. She carried several bags at all times, each with a different sort of ID in it. The backpack had all her student stuff if she ever had to pass herself off as some high school student. There were a few purses under the seat ranging from a classic teen sort to a sophisticated, nearly two hundred dollar type. Sighing loudly, Mal fluffed her hair in the rear view mirror and doing up some teen like make up quickly before climbing out of the old car and walking through the parking lot.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"Well you'll be glad to hear that I have no way of being a target." Mal muttered into her phone as she leaned on a fence and watched a group of students, several of which were girls, all passing a joint around. Mal herself had a cigarette in her free hand.

"Why's that?" Bobby sighed through the phone.

"Damn thing only goes after virgins." Mal informed, rolling her eyes and she lifted the cigarette to her lips and took a long pull. "What the fuck is up with that? How good can virgins be?"

"Essentially they're pure people, Mallory." Bobby relayed the information as he had several times before. While their relationship was strictly phone based, Bobby had the girl relatively figured out and he knew that she was bitter about her own life although she'd never actually said anything. The closest he had come to really getting to know the girl was the time he had called her when she had been drinking and she broke down, sobbing. Apparently she didn't remember the conversation and Bobby never brought it up but it gave him some insight.

"Yo, Singer, you still there?" Mal asked.

"Ain't going nowhere." Bobby grumbled.

"Well help me out here." Mal requested in her own semi harsh tone. "What things like abducting teenage virgins?"

"You sure it's virgins?" Bobby asked.

"Dude...I've talked to all the friends. Each girl was definitely a virgin with a capital V." Mal replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't call me dude." Bobby complained.

"Whatever." Mal groused, rolling her eyes. She frowned as she realized she had smoked her cigarette completely. She flicked the butt away and contemplated getting a new one. One of the girls from the group she had been watching split off, telling everyone that she had to go to the bathroom and didn't need company. Mal pushed away from the fence and followed at a distance, having heard that each of the taken girls had been grabbed from the bathroom, or at least on their way to or from. "I'll call you back old man, something's going down."

"Mallory..." Bobby started but got cut off as Mal hung up her phone. She casually followed after the girl down the hall and do the bathroom and then stood outside the room. Several other girls walked out in their big cluster and Mal frowned slightly, realizing that the one she was following was probably all on her own in the room now. No sooner had the thought left her mind had her feet already started to move her into the bathroom. She got in just as there was a yelp and found her own targeted girl on the floor, out cold.

"Oh fucking hell." Mal muttered, mostly to herself. She went to the girl and checked her pulse. The sound of something slithering along behind her made her pause before everything went black.

* * *

So Mal sort of knows Bobby and used to know Rufus. Which in turn would probably mean she at least had heard of Sam and Dean. Possibilities for guest appearances by the brothers have risen lol.


	3. Old Enough

**Old Enough  
**

The second half of this chapter kinda wrote itself, my muse deciding on going in a different direction then previously planned. But that's totally okay.. Since I seem to sort of neglect Sam in my stories at the beginning (something I'm feeling very ashamed about as I love my favourite puppy pouter man), my muse has decided to give him some nice action.

* * *

Mal knew she was going to wake up. She didn't want to, being unconscious was good, it was pleasant, but she had to wake up, she knew that. Those girls weren't going to save themselves. Forcing her eyes open and willing herself to not feel any dizziness, Mal sat up and looked at her surroundings. It looked like some sort of dungeon and there was a slimy substance almost everywhere across the floor. All the other captured girls were lying unconscious around her, some completely slimed up, others only partially. She looked at herself and made a disgusted face as she saw slime over her legs. Brushing it off as best she could, she crawled across the floor to check on the girls. Their pulses were slow but they were still alive. All that was left to do now was to find out where they were and kill whatever had brought them here.

"Okay, focus Turner." Mal muttered to herself. She got to her feet and stumbled slightly, cursing her legs for not working properly fast enough. She impatiently flicked her hair out of her face and gave her body a pat down, finding her phone and nothing else. Her spare knife that she kept strapped to her ankle was gone, as was her backpack full of her "school" stuff and other weapons. Sighing in frustration, Mal started tapping at her phone, bringing up the GPS app to try and get a good location on herself.

The slithering noise came again and she paused before slowly turning around to look for what was causing it. There was nothing around and that just unnerved her more. The noise came again and this time something collided with her back. She fell forward, her phone flying from her hands and crashing to the ground. Mal groaned as something sharp bit into her shoulder and she had a moment of panic, remembering all those years ago in that crypt with the weird creatures. She shook her head and quickly twisted around, knocking whatever was on her to the ground. She scrambled back up to her feet and saw a giant snake looking thing rolling over to get back at her. Mal glanced at her shoulder and saw something green oozing around the wound. She jumped and dodged quickly as the snake came for her again.

"Yeah that's right, bitch, I'm not as slow as you thought huh." Mal taunted, unsure what else to do. She had no weapons, nothing to use against this thing. She had to keep it from the other girls but she wasn't sure how to get out of the room.

The snake hissed as it reared up and Mal blinked, watching as it towered over her. It's tongue shot out, wiggling in the air, before retreating. It's mouth opened, dozens of sharp, dripping fangs protruding around. It's eyes narrowed into slits as it honed in on the only conscious girl in the room. Mal glanced around, her mind working out different scenarios. When the snake shot forward to strike at her, she side stepped then twisted around to grab at it's head, hoping to be able to do something with that. It hissed again and started thrashing around, trying to dislodge the teenager.

Mal yelped as she was flung back and forward. Her grip loosening with each thrash. She was doomed, she wasn't going to hold on, and then it was going to win. The snake rammed her into a wall hard enough for something to crack in her body and her arms released as she slumped to the ground. Little black dots floated into her vision and then she saw the slits for eyes as the snake looked at her. It's tongue shot out, brushing across the bloody and oozing wound.

The lights along the walls, weak to begin with, began flickering as an odd noise filled the air, accompanied by the noise of wings beating. Mal recognized the noise from the two other times she had heard it. She frowned slightly then sighed, fairly relieved, when the snake was thrown away from her and started shaking and twisting on the ground. Her vision blurred but she was pretty sure the thing was dead and a man now stood in the middle of the room. She watched him turn around, looking at all the other girls before they all just disappeared. Before Mal could get angry and ask, the man had come and crouched by her before touching her forehead and next thing she knew, she was in her motel room, her shoulder healed, and the man in the tan trench coat standing over her as she lay on the bed.

"The other girls are safe, returned to their homes, they will remember nothing." The man informed her, answering the unasked question. Mal blinked and looked at him, taking in the navy blue suit, the trench coat, his messy brown hair, and then the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her head tilted to the side as she just stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Mal asked, getting back her previous attitude and anger as she climbed off the bed and glared at the man who had just saved her for a third time.

"My name is Castiel...I'm an Angel of the Lord." The man replied. Mal stared at him again for just a moment before shaking her head.

"Yeah...well you can just go to hell!" She snapped, walking around him and going into the washroom to examine her healed shoulder. She looked in the mirror to find Castiel standing at the door, watching her. "What the hell do you want?"

"You're angry." Castiel stated.

"No, really? I never would have figured that out on my own." Mal snapped spinning around to look at him properly. "Why are you still here?"

"You're different." Castiel muttered, frowning slightly.

"Dude, are you like fucking ignoring me or something?" Mal asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"Good...get the fuck out of my room!" Mal ordered.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Why? Maybe because I don't fucking want you here, that's why you fucking idiot!" Mal's voice got louder as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Castiel.

"What changed?" Castiel asked softly. Mal paused, unsure what do anymore. She just continued to glare, hoping he'd get the message and just leave. There was a weird feeling in her head and she shook it to try and clear it. When she went back to glaring, she realized that Castiel's face had changed to a horrified expression.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" Mal asked, unable to stop herself.

"I didn't save you." Castiel whispered. Mal froze, realizing what he had seen in her head. She looked momentarily stunned and scared but then the anger came back at full force. "I'm..."

"You're what? Sorry? A little fucking late for that, Angel dude!" Mal snapped. "All those times you came and helped, and the one time...the one time I was actually calling for help...the one time I could have needed it more then ever...was the time you didn't come! Then you show up today, all big and mighty, and think I'm going to be nice? Fuck that! I want you out of room and out of my life NOW!"

"I will not abandon you." Castiel stated strongly.

"GET OUT!" Mal screamed. "NOW! I WANT YOU OUT! JUST FUCKING GO AWAY!" Tears were falling now and she could feel her hands shaking as she ramming them through her hair in frustration. "GET OUT!"

"I will not abandon you." Castiel repeated. "But I will give you space...for now." Mal picked up the bar of soap and threw it but he was already gone. She stared at the spot where he stood seconds earlier before taking a deep breath and rubbing her hands against her face. Getting herself under control, she turned back to her reflection.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

It had been two weeks since that day. Mal had all but forgotten about meeting the Angel man as she jumped from job to job. She was vaguely aware of her birthday coming and going as it always did. Just that little bit older, there was no sense of celebration with that day. If anything, she hated it for everything it had brought her over the years. She found herself in Lawrence, Kansas and at a bar on a stormy night. One thing she denied was her fear of thunder but it did take it's toll on her, making her hide out in loud places to avoid hearing it.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" Mal looked over the bar at the bartender. A man in his mid twenties, shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His eyebrow raised, slight concern in his eyes as he looked at the young girl. She took in the plaid shirt, top buttons undone, sleeves rolled up, and the dark blue jeans the man wore. He had a towel over his shoulder, looking like a true bartender.

"Not according to my ID." Mal countered.

"Fake Ids are easy to get." The bartender pointed out with a grin.

"Well I ain't drinking so don't you be worrying." Mal muttered, rolling her eyes and looking around the bar

"Got a name?" The bartender asked casually.

"Yeah...do you?" Mal asked, looking back at the young man, wondering why he kept talking to her.

"Sam." The bartender replied. Mal looked at him carefully, examining him.

"Mal." She stated finally.

"Nice to meet you, Mal." Sam smiled politely. Mal turned in her stool to lean forward on the bar, deciding she could pass the time with this bartender since he seemed willing to. "So what are you doing here?"

"Business travel." Mal replied simply with a shrug. "I'm guessing you live here."

"Yep, born here but went traveling most of my life." Sam explained. "Finally got to relax so me and my brother decided we should give this old place another shot."

"You live with your brother?" Mal asked.

"Oh...no, we live in the same apartment building but...different rooms." Sam said. Mal smiled and nodded. She jumped slightly when the power flickered off for a few seconds. Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Afraid of storms?"

"Not afraid of anything." Mal muttered. Sam just tilted his head, smiling slightly.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

When he thought back, he still couldn't figure out how it had happened.

But at the moment he didn't care as he stumbled into his apartment, Mal in his arms, her lips attached to his neck with her legs around his waist. She was a fair bit shorter then him but with him holding her up, her mission was successful. Sam pushed her against the door, closing it in the process and giving them something sturdy to work against.

Mal had driven them to the apartment nearly an hour after closing. While all the drunks filtered out, Sam had done a few shots while talking to the girl, not enough to make him drunk but enough to get a nice buzz. Between the car ride and the elevator ride, something had been brought up that had led to the grope fest they were currently in.

The storm continued to rage outside but Mal was perfectly distracted now, fingers working to open the buttons on her companion's shirt. She grew frustrated quickly and pulled at the neck, sending the buttons flying.

"I'll pay for that." Mal breathed out, running her hands over the finally exposed flesh before her.

"Wasn't a good one anyways." Sam muttered, attaching his mouth to hers as he pulled her from the door and moved further into the apartment.

They made it to the couch, Mal made sure of that. She never used a bed. She could have sex, she could do some pretty kinky things, but she could never bring herself to take it to the bed. Thankfully no one ever asked or bothered, and Sam was no exception to that. He happily went for the couch, making Mal slightly curious as to how long it had been since the last time he had a good screw.

He was asleep and she was awake, watching the rain hitting the windows, when her phone went off, vibrating across the coffee table. She extracted herself from the circle of Sam's arms and picked up the phone, moving away from the couch and starting to find her clothes.

"Got a new job for me?" Mal asked quietly.

"You really don't ever sleep do you?" Bobby asked.

"Try not to." Mal replied, glancing back at the couch as Sam made a noise. She watched him lift an arm up over his head and stayed asleep. "So...job?"

"Yeah some weird stuff going down in Lawrence, Kansas." Bobby explained. "I know a couple of guys there but they're sort of retired and I don't wanna bother them if you're close enough and willing."

"I'm already there actually." Mal pointed out, grinning. "Awesome how things work huh?"

"Yeah...just amazing." Bobby muttered sarcastically.

"Geez, chill out." Mal responded.

"Yeah sure, kid." Bobby grumbled. Mal sighed, recognizing the tone. "I'll chill out the day you stop being such a reckless idiot. You're seventeen..."

"Eighteen." Mal muttered, shimmying into her underwear.

"Big whoop, you're still a kid." Bobby argued.

"Where's the boogeyman?" Mal replied, deadpan. "Just give me a damn general location so I can get this done and over with."

"Graveyard." Bobby stated. "Mallory..." He got cut off by the line going dead as Mal hang up her phone and put it back on the table.

"Heading off?" Sam muttered, alerting the girl to his waking. She turned around then approached the couch as the naked man sat up.

"Got a few things to do." Mal replied. She leaned down and grinned. "Did you want another round?"

"You don't seem like the type to hang around too long." Sam pointed out as he reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm not." Mal agreed. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, letting his tongue tangle with hers. His hand curled in her hair as the other lifted up to her waist. She pulled back slightly, running a hand down his chest and across his stomach, and smirked at the shiver she caused. "But I am the type to want seconds of something I like."

And just like that, she was back on the couch, the small amount of clothing she had managed to track down were being pulled off once more.

* * *

So looks like this story is lining up to be a battle between Sam and Cas for Mal's affection lol. Or there might be something else. It really all depends on how my muse decides to operate again.


	4. Wish of Redemption

**Wish of Redemption  
**

So Mal's had two weeks without Cas. Hmm...can't let that keep going, can we? Lol.

* * *

She was almost regretting the second round of sex.

Almost...but not quite.

It had left her with that good old fashioned jelly legged feeling. Something she wasn't quite used to and was more than a little surprised to be experiencing. She had to admit, Sam was good...really good. Maybe she'd swing by the bar again before she left town. She couldn't get attached to a man she had just met, even though she had already broken a cardinal rule by getting fucked senseless by him only a few hours after meeting him.

"Okay big uglies, where are you?" Mal muttered, shining her flashlight around the graveyard. "I want this over and done with fast." The light moved across something that made Mal's heart nearly stop but when she shone it back over, all she found was a gravestone. The rain continued to fall but at least the thunder and lightning was done with. She sighed and shook her head as she continued her trek between grave sites.

She finally found what she was looking for when she came around a crypt with it's door open, a green glow pouring out. She literally froze up as she peered through the doorway. Several large creatures with black leather wings were inside the crypt, a sight that brought her mind racing back several years to the day her mother and brother died. She couldn't believe there was more of those things. Her shoulder begin to sting with just the thought of them and what they could do. She took a step back, momentarily wondering about escaping, but froze as her foot fell on a twig and snapped it.

The creatures all froze and turned to the door. As one they all snarled and ran in Mal's direction. She did the only thing that felt logical at that moment...she ran. Gravestones broke and crumbled under the clawed feet of the creatures as they chased after their soon to be prey. Mal ran at a tree and jumped up, grabbing hold of a branch and swinging herself up. She climbed quickly, glancing back every time she heard one of the creatures breaking off a branch in an attempt to get at her.

"Son of a bitch." Mal muttered, finally coming to her senses. She pulled her shotgun from it's holster across her back and aimed down at the monsters. She started firing at them, missing a few times from shaking hands but hitting her targets, slowly taking them down in numbers.

She didn't hear the crunching nor the snapping of something else climbing the tree. She didn't realize she wasn't alone until she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Mal twisted around fast enough to avoid getting fangs sunk into her shoulder again but ended up sliding off her perching branch. With all the branches lower then hers already broken off, she had nothing to grab onto as she fell onto the bodies of the shot creatures. She felt something rip it's way through the flesh of her back and realized she must have landed on a claw. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ease her breathing. Her muscles screamed at her with each move and she wondered vaguely if the claws had the same effect that the fangs did.

Mal knew he was coming before he even arrived. The flash of light and the sound of wings were just a confirmation as the creature in the tree hissed in pain as it slowly crumpled in on itself and died. Mal groaned in her own pain as she forced herself to roll over. The feel of something pulling at her gave her an indication that the claw was embedded in her back.

"Mallory..." His rough voice sounded with care and compassion as large hands grasped her shoulders gently. Mal felt too weak to fight him off. She gasped then sighed in relief when she felt the claw getting removed from her body. One of his hands drifted across her back and the inner organs repaired themselves, all broken veins stretched and recovered, the skin knitted itself back together to be nice and smooth once more.

"Leave me alone." Mal muttered.

"No." Was the firm reply. He stood up and lifted her into his arms. Mal was slowly working her way out of the poisoned fog state as she was carried through the graveyard back to where she had parked her car. She tilted her head to gaze up at the Angel who carried her with such tenderness. His blue eyes focused on the vehicle in the distance. She wasn't too sure but she thought he looked relieved by something.

"I can walk." Mal spoke up bitterly. The blue eyes looked down at her and she was caught up in them for a moment. She was put on her feet at the Monte Carlo. She was only slightly disappointed when she realized he wasn't going to just disappear. "What do you want?"

"To ensure your safety." Castiel responded truthfully.

"Yeah well I don't need you." Mal retorted harshly.

"Your track record says differently." Castiel shot back. Mal blinked and stared at him. She lifted her hand and punched him then next second was biting her lip to keep from yelling in pain. "That wasn't wise."

"Shut up!" Mal snapped. "Just because you've helped me a few times doesn't mean I want you around so just fuck off." She dug her keys out and got into her car. Castiel just continued to stand there, watching her. Mal contemplated what would happen if she were to 'accidentally' run into him with the car but thought better of it. She loved the Monte Carlo too much to risk destroying it in an attempt to physically harm the Angel. So instead she ignored him as she started the engine and drove off.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Sam was a little surprised when he walked out of the apartment building in the morning to find Mal leaning against her car in the parking lot. Sunglasses over her eyes and a smile on her face. He grinned slightly and walked over to her.

"Almost figured you'd be long gone by now." Sam remarked.

"Yeah well...don't really have anything to do." Mal replied, shrugging.

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

Several minutes later they were seated at a diner, looking over menus. Sam glanced at Mal occasionally, taking in her worn out expression, the slight narrowing of her eyes as she contemplated what to eat, the distracted look she had every time there was a slight noise or a flickering in the lights. Something was up with her and he wondered if he should ask. Remembering that he had only met her the previous night, he decided to try a different sort of question.

"So...how did your...job...go?" Sam asked curiously.

"It was annoying." Mal replied. "Went, found what I had to find, ended up feeling like hell, then got bugged by some persistent jackass who won't leave me alone."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...I swear he's like a stalker or something." Mal muttered. Sam frowned, not liking the sound of that.

"Do you need any help or anything?" He asked. Mal smiled slightly and shook her head, surprised at how caring he could be towards a girl he had only met not even twelve hours ago.

Once they ordered, they talked about different things. Movies, music, what sort of places they had each been to and where they'd like to go some day if they had the chance. When their food arrived, they ate in silence. Mal was lost in her thoughts as she picked at her french fries. She was more than a little confused as to how she ended up this friendly with Sam. What had made her come back to his apartment? She could have just took off after the graveyard, left Lawrence like she did every other place she had been. But yet here she was, with Sam, having lunch.

Mal looked at the man across from her, watched him toy with the salad he had ordered. She was starting to get the impression that she should know him somehow, or at least know about him. He had scars, he had a tattoo but she didn't really pay too much attention to it. As she watched him, she suddenly frowned, realizing what it was she was thinking about. She wanted to get to know him? What the hell was wrong with her!

"Umm...I need to go." Mal spoke up suddenly. Sam paused and looked at her. "I just remembered there was something I needed to do and I...I should go do it."

"Okay." Sam muttered slowly. Mal knew he didn't believe her but she didn't care. She had to get out of there. She reached into her pocket to take out some money but Sam waved her off. "I got it, don't worry."

"You sure?" Mal asked. Sam nodded. She didn't need much else then. Standing up, she paused for a moment as if she were unsure of what to do, but then she got determined and headed out of the diner.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"I don't know if I got them all or not but I can't do this." Mal snapped through her phone.

"What's wrong, kid?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Mal insisted.

"Yeah well you never turn down a job so wanna try that statement again?" Bobby asked. Mal frowned and considered hanging up but knew if she did then Bobby would track her down and this time she probably wouldn't be able to evade him.

"Well fuck, maybe I just don't want to do this one!" She knew it was harsh and the older man didn't deserve that but she had to get out of that particular job.

What the hell was she thinking? Since when did she care about being harsh?

"Just call in your guys that are already here somewhere." Mal continued. "I mean geez, why fucking call me in if there's already people in the area?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Bobby nearly snapped. Mal knew he was getting sick of her behaviour.

"Well if it's the only way to get the damn message across then I'll take whatever tone needed, call me when you got another job for me." She hung up her phone then and tossed it onto the passenger seat. She kept her hand by her face, the side of her finger pressed to her mouth as she tried to calm herself down. Everything was just plain chaotic and she wasn't liking it.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Due mostly in part to her desire to take a long hot shower, Mal dished out more money to get a decent hotel room for a couple of nights. She knew she'd be there that long anyways, Bobby usually didn't talk to her for a few days whenever she snapped at him as harshly as she did. If she was honest, she didn't really mind.

After the much need and surprisingly refreshing shower, Mal definitely felt better. She walked out of the bathroom with just the towel on, planning on dropping onto the bed and letting herself doze off. What she didn't expect however was to find the navy blue suit and brown trench coat wearing Angel standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Mal snapped. "What? Do you honestly have nothing better to do than to bug me?"

"I told you...I wish to ensure your safety." Castiel remarked. He stood on the opposite side of the bed from Mal and despite herself, her green eyes roamed up and down his body and her mind began wondering what he looked like under the suit. She put her hands on her hips, suddenly aware of her lack of clothing but too pissed off to really care.

"You know what, fuck it, I can solve this real quickly." Mal stated as she crawled onto the bed. Castiel remained standing where he was and didn't move an inch as Mal pushed his coat off his shoulders. He looked a little surprised by her actions but did nothing and she wondered if he even knew what she was doing. "Bet this is what you really want."

"What?" Castiel looked confused now as Mal pulled his tie off and tossed it aside. His eyes widened comically when the girl leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He didn't know what to do but he knew he should probably stop her, especially when her hands unbuttoned his shirt. She had it opened and pulled out of his pants and then beginning to work on his belt before his hands closed around her wrists.

"Oh come on, Angel boy, you know you want to." Mal teased, trying to pull her hands away to let them get back to work. She leaned forward again, this time putting her lips to his neck. Castiel blinked several times as her lips, teeth and tongue worked the skin at his throat. He swallowed hard, his grip on her wrists tightening. He didn't understand any of the feelings racing through him but he couldn't let that deter him from his goal of keeping Mal safe. He finally managed to push her back and she laid out across the bed, her towel being the only thing keeping him from her naked body. He surprised himself by having to actually work at keeping himself from climbing on top of her.

"No." Castiel spoke out loud, more to himself then to the girl in front of him.

"No?" Mal asked, laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She moved herself around, getting back on her knees. "Oh Angel boy, I don't think you really mean that. In fact I know you don't."

"This cannot be done." Castiel ordered, dejected that his voice didn't sound as demanding as it should have.

"Uh huh." Mal muttered, completely unconvinced. Her hands brushed his open shirt out of the way to run over his smooth chest and stomach. "You want this, Wings. Come on, admit it. You wanna fuck me. You want me to be lying on this bed, under you, as you fuck me hard."

The words were getting to him and he felt only a small portion of shame at the feelings inside of him and his bodily reactions. Her fingers curled through his belt loops and tugged him closer until he was right against the bed, his body pressed right to hers.

"Whatcha waiting for, Wings?" Mal asked. Castiel looked at her eyes as his hands slowly lifted. One went into her still damp hair, the other reaching for the top of the towel, ready to tug it open. He leaned closer, his lips almost touching hers, and he could feel her heart beating wildly under her breast. "Do it already, Angel boy. Come on, you know you want to. Fuck the little girl you saved."

That brought everything to a screeching halt. Castiel tore himself away from her, backing up quickly. He stared at her as she sat on the bed.

Damp hair.

Wrapped in a towel.

Empty eyes.

"I will not use you." Castiel stated firmly. Mal blinked, surprised. "I wish to redeem myself in your eyes, Mallory. Know that I will do whatever it takes to accomplish that. If you wish to be alone then I will disappear but I will never truly be gone." Mal just stared at him, even long after he disappeared, her eyes didn't move from that spot. Finally, several minutes after he was gone, she lowered her eyes to the floor and picked up the brown trench coat that remained.

* * *

Wow...wonder if Sam and Cas are getting through to her. How many chapters is this now? Four? About time for the real trouble to start I think. Oh yes, I say it is definitely time for that.


	5. Sick of Heatache

**Sick of Heartache  
**

So I watched a movie called Welcome to the Rileys the other day and I realized something. I've got my Mal as Kristen Stewart and the personality I've given her, matches quite well to the personality she has in that movie, even has the same name lol. I swear that was just coincidence as I've had Mal thought out in my mind for a while before I even knew about that movie. And of course, the main inspiration for this story was the video I have on youtube which went up before that movie was announced.

And I've made a third banner for this story, check it out on my profile, it has Mal, Sam and Cas.

* * *

Mal had previously never known why anyone would want to go to Wyoming but now as she sat in a coffee shop at three in the morning, it started to make sense. At least, it made sense why people would come to this city. There wasn't really much to it but it was a good place to just hide out. It was like it was completely separate from the outside world. The city had it's advantages and disadvantages but for the most part it seemed to be a very peaceful and quite place.

At least it was until just before Mal showed up. Everyone was paranoid and more than one person had broken down into tears of blood since Mal had arrived. The whole town might as well have been under quarantine for all she knew if her PK meter hadn't started jumping around like crazy from the moment she had arrived. The coffee girl at the counter had been nice enough to fill Mal in on the messes going on and even went into full detail about everything that had hit her brother who was now sealed in his room for the protection of the rest of the family.

"Let's see...bloody tears, sleeping for long hours during the day..." Mal muttered to herself as she scribbled everything she knew in a little notebook. She paused when the door of the coffee shop opened but she refused to lift her eyes. She knew who it would be without having to look. Sure enough, the newcomer came straight to her table and sat down. Mal tapped her pen on her notebook, watching it move as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet. "Should I even bother telling you to go away?"

"No." Castiel replied honestly. Mal sighed and sipped her hot chocolate. "You're in distress."

"No I'm not." Mal countered.

"You won't feel it yet." Castiel remarked. "The unnatural illness in this city has infected you." Mal paused then slowly lifted her eyes to the Angel. His sudden appearance finally made sense but she still couldn't believe that she had contracted this illness when she had only been in the city for an hour and the only person she had spoken to was the girl behind the counter.

Who's brother had it.

"Did she..." Mal spoke quietly, eyes darting to the counter girl.

"She is uninfected but she is a carrier." Castiel answered the unfinished question. Mal frowned. "She can lead us to the source."

"Us?" Mal asked.

"You will feel the affects soon and will be unable to perform properly." Castiel remarked.

"Is this going to be like all those times I've been poisoned?" Mal asked.

"In some ways...worse." Castiel replied. Mal groaned, already imagining the pain she was due to be in. She would have asked the Angel if he could heal her already but judging by the look on his face, the answer would be no. This was something that had to have the source taken out first before healing could be done.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Mal was starting to feel the illness as they were driving, tailing the coffee girl's car. She was glad that Castiel had insisted on being the driver (even though she suspected he was using whatever Angel powers he had to move the vehicle). Once it started to take affect, her vision began blurring horribly every few seconds. Her head started to pound and her stomach began twisting and turning as if there was something eating away at it. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and force the pain away. She didn't need to be able to see to know that as soon as she felt the tears rolling from her eyes, they would be bloody. They felt different from regular tears, thicker.

"We're almost there." Castiel informed her softly, hoping to ease some of her tension. Mal just nodded slightly and even that action sent her head into a tail spin. She pressed the heels of her hands against her temples hoping to alleviate the pain. She could almost feel the worry rolling off the Angel next to her. As the car stopped, she opened her eyes to try and see where they were and was surprised that it looked like a regular old street with regular old houses along it.

"Is this right?" Mal asked. "Did we just follow her home?"

"No...she is unwitting as to why she came here." Castiel replied. He looked at Mal as he shut off the car. She kept trying to focus on what was outside of the car, her face streaked by the bloodied tears. "You need to stay here."

"No." Mal refused as she turned her head to look at the Angel next to her.

"It wasn't a request." Castiel remarked.

"I don't care, I'm not staying here." Mal insisted. "This is my job, I'm not letting you do it."

"Mallory..." Castiel started. Mal just shook her head and got out of the car, stumbling slightly as things spun for a moment. She took a deep breath then turned to tell him to hurry up, only to find him standing a few inches from her. She frowned in irritation but didn't say anything. He looked her over before sighing and taking her arm, leading her after the coffee girl to a shady looking house on the corner. He was fairly certain that she was weak enough that he'd be able to just send her back to the car but he didn't want her angry with him. He was sure this wouldn't be a hard job to deal with.

The coffee girl didn't close the door all the way so they were able to sneak in. Mal stumbled and staggered then finally dropped onto a couch, clutching her head and shaking all over. Castiel made a move towards her but was halted as a ring of fire blazed into life around him. Mal jumped and lifted her feet up onto the couch to avoid getting burned.

"I knew I smelled Angel stink entering this town." The coffee girl stepped over to them, only now her eyes were black and her face was covered in sores. Mal flinched and shifted to the far end of the couch.

"Bacarra...I should have known." Castiel remarked harshly. "You always did enjoy this sort of thing."

"What can I say, watching people fall victim to their own defense systems is just so...entertaining." Bacarra admitted with a smile.

"Release me." Castiel demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Bacarra refused simply. She walked around the ring of fire and over to Mal. The young hunter barely saw the demon until she got closer. Mal tensed up when she felt Bacarra standing over her and then a hand went down her face. Her pain doubled and she curled up on the couch with a whimper. "Humans...so simple...so annoying."

"Leave her alone." Castiel ordered through gritted teeth. His eyes narrowed as he watched the demon touch his girl. Wait...his girl?

"Is this human a soft spot for you?" Bacarra asked. "Hmm...now that's very interesting." She turned to Mal and crouched down in front of her. "What would you say to being my little whore, sweetheart?"

"I...I'd say...go...back...to hell." Mal gritted out seconds before she moved her gun and pulled the trigger. Bacarra paused then looked down, seeing the flashing wound in her chest before she fell back into the ring of holy fire. Castiel quickly used the body as a bridge to escape his trap as Mal dropped her gun and curled in on herself.

"Mallory." The Angel sighed as he gazed down at her. Her face was beet red from inner heat and pain plus the bloodied tears. Her nails had dug into the palms of her hands and broke through the skin. He could feel every ounce of pain she was in and it was all he could do to keep himself from dropping to his knees and begging her for forgiveness. He couldn't help before...but he could now that she had beaten Bacarra.

He could feel the other residence of the city getting better slowly. None of them had been personally touched by the demon as Mal had been. She would be getting worse before she even began to get better and that would take weeks. So many long weeks of pain. Castiel wouldn't allow that. The girl had been through enough.

Mal felt herself get lifted up then held against a cool body. She sighed as the chill swept through her overheated body. She knew it was Castiel. Knew he had sat down and held her on his lap. One hand rubbed her back, easing the pains throughout her body. The other hand gently brushed her hair out of her face. The last of the heat and pains vanished when a pair of lips pressed to her forehead. Mal relaxed completely against the Angel and was fast asleep within a few minutes.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

She sat on the hood of her car on the outskirts of some town, in the middle of the night, three days later. The Angel's long brown trench coat currently residing on her small frame as she leaned back look up at the stars in the sky. She had woken up after the sickness incident in the bed of a hotel room. There was a note saying to take time off and that the room was taken care of. While she didn't know the handwriting, she was fairly certain it came from Castiel. She surprised herself when she actually did what the note said and hung out in the hotel room for a couple of days. This had been her first day back on the road and she had been driving for nearly eight hours straight. The Monte Carlo would need gas when she decided to get back to driving but for right now she was just going to sit there.

At least, that was the thought she had in mind before she heard the flapping.

"Castiel." Mal muttered her greeting without turning her eyes, knowing the Angel was currently sitting next to her on the hood of the car.

"You're peaceful." Castiel pointed out.

"Way to state the obviously." Mal replied. It wasn't as harsh as it usually was. Castiel looked at her to see her eyes closed. The light breeze of the night blew her hair back and she took several deep breathes as she relaxed.

"Am I to believe that this means you no longer resent my presence?" Castiel asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"I've given up on telling you to fuck off when you obviously won't." Mal answered simply, leaning back on her elbows.

"You're wearing my coat." Castiel remarked.

"You left it with me." Mal retorted. She opened her eyes in time to catch the slight smile on the Angel's face as he looked away from her to take in the night sky. "What's it like? Up there, I mean."

"Bright." Castiel replied. "Not long ago...it was mass chaos."

"Why?" Mal asked, sitting back up.

"There was a war." Castiel explained. "Angels fighting each other. The Apocalypse had been averted but some wanted to restart it. One of my brother's wished to take God's place and command Heaven."

"What did you want?" Mal questioned.

"I didn't want the Apocalypse." Castiel stated, turning his eyes back to Mal. She tilted her head in curiousity. "I went to war against my brother. I did certain...regrettable things. Things I wish I didn't have to do. I felt like I had become a completely different person. I wasn't me anymore, which may have been part of the reason it took me so long to return to your side once more." He looked away from the girl next to him, no longer able to look in those pale green eyes. "During the time that your brother...that you were...I was human then, I had lost my powers. When they were returned, I was changed."

He went on into a surprising amount of detail, explaining everything he had done during the Heaven civil war. He was surprised when Mal listened to everything he said, watching him intently. He talked for hours, only realizing the time when he could see the sky brightening with hints of reds and yellows. His talking faded off as he watched the horizon. The sun rose behind Mal, highlighting the red in her hair and casting a glow around her. Castiel stared at her in fascination, taken back by the beauty.

"What are you looking at?" Mal asked curiously.

"You." Castiel replied. Mal blinked, looking a little surprised by his bluntness. Her pale green eyes searched his blue ones. For a few minutes neither said anything, just looked at each other. Mal still processing everything she had just learned about the Angel. When it all made sense, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She blinked a couple of times, surprised to feel tears falling free.

And then she kissed him.

* * *

Oh gosh, I'm sorry for the delay on this one. It went, it stopped, it went, it stepped, it was just so ARG! But this is the update and I hope you check out the new banner, I personally love it.


	6. Lucky

**Lucky**

So I went and made another banner again. I just love the background I have for it lol. But I also went and watched the video that I made that this story was originally supposed to be based off...there's not a lot of the clips of that fit with this story now besides the characters lol. Still love that video though.

By the way, does anyone else hate when they have stories that jump ahead of the show and than watch the episodes and wonder how they can fit that into their stuff? I'm hoping I'm doing good with this, having this set even after season seven so who knows what'll happen in there with Cas and the boys.

* * *

Castiel had only ever experienced a hand full of kisses. His first coming from the demon Meg a few years ago. While it had seemed like the normal thing to do at the time after watching the "video that is not to be talked about", he realized now that it was most certainly not what he should have done. Nevertheless, and if asked he wouldn't admit it, he found himself enjoying the experience despite the situation and partner. Then, of course, there was the time a few days ago in the hotel room where Mal had attempted more than just kissing.

He touched his fingers to his lips as he sat on the little stone bench, staring at the stream racing before him. Barely half an hour ago, he was sitting on the hood of the Monte Carlo with Mal's lips in place of his fingers. He had opened up completely to the young girl, explained all his previous dilemmas over the course of several hours, and she had turned around and kissed him. Castiel had, at first, been completely stunned. He surprised himself as much as her when he wouldn't let her move away from him. Of course, the second time she attempted to move away, he let her. He felt awkward, unsure of what to do.

When Mal had left, he had come to his place of solitude to think about what he had done. He sat there for a long time but time meant nothing in this place. He wondered about his courses of action, what he should do next.

Perhaps the Winchesters would have some advice.

That thought was quickly pushed out of his head. Castiel could already imagine how Dean would react when told of this dilemma. There would be laughing involved, that much he knew. Besides, his relationship with the brothers was still a bit rocky and something like this seemed too personal for their current friendship standings.

So what was he to do?

He literally had no one else to go to. No one he could talk to without getting laughed at or called an abomination. Anyone he might have considered asking help from a few years ago were dead and he had only himself to blame for that.

Mal wasn't the only one he should be seeking redemption from but she was the start of his very long list.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN**SPN***SPN***_

She wondered if she should call him.

Or at least...call to him. How exactly do you get in touch with an Angel anyways?

And for that matter, when did she even start thinking thoughts like this?

Mal had been fine going days without seeing her Angelic stalker, that's basically what happened these days anyways. She'd get a couple of hours with him annoying her or helping her and then she wouldn't see him for a few days. So why was she anxious now? Why did she care about seeing him now?

It had been two days since she had kissed him. Two days since they had sat on the hood of her car. Two days since he had shared his life story with her.

And two minutes since Mal realized she actually liked Castiel.

"Son of a bitch!" The young hunter hit her fist on her steering wheel as she drove. Her destination was unknown since she had just finished her most recent job but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to just sit around and wait for something, she had to move.

"_You know exactly where you're going."_

Mal looked to the passenger seat and almost drove into oncoming traffic. Sitting next to her was Jeffery or at least, it was looked like him. It couldn't have been a demon, it just couldn't. She always made sure there was nothing in the car before driving off after a hunt. She had rituals, she was borderline OCD about these things. But yet right there, slightly transparent, sat her older brother.

"Oh fucking hell." Mal muttered.

_Didn't raise you to have that sort of language, Mal."_ Jeffery chided.

"You can't bitch on my language, you're dead!" Mal snapped. Jeffery sighed next to her. "And what the hell do you mean, I know exactly where I'm going?"

"_Because you do. You're going to him."_ Jeffery pointed out. Mal paused than frowned. _"But he won't be there will he?"_

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Mal's voice started to rise. She could deal with demons and monsters taking on the appearance of her brother but not this. Not some freaky inner soul trip thing.

"_You say that to everyone that tries to help you now."_ Jeffery muttered. He reached over, his hand hovering over Mal's on the steering wheel but not quite touching. _"What happened to you?"_

"YOU DIED!" Mal screamed, jerking her hand away from his. She realized to late that she had been gripping the wheel so tightly that she hadn't let it go and instead turned the car straight towards another car. Mal gasped and keep turning the wheel. The Monte Carlo careened out of the way of oncoming traffic and flew by the guard rail.

Horns honked loudly.

Lights flashed.

Things flew past the front windshield faster than the girl could keep track.

The glass getting broken more and more.

The world turned upside down than right side up then upside down over and over.

Something gripped Mal's arm tightly.

When she finally became aware of things again, she found herself sitting against a tree, staring at the overturned wreck of her beloved car, sitting at the bottom of a hill. At the top of the hill, behind rows of trees, she could hear voices shouting but she paid all of that little attention.

"Mallory."

Her body moved on instinct, propelling her forward until she had her arms wrapped around the Angel standing only a foot away from her. Her face pressed against his chest and she attempted several deep breaths to calm herself before the inevitable happened.

She cried.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

It was the first time ever that Castiel had brought someone else to his place of solitude. He transported them without thinking after he saved Mal from the car crash. They had to avoid the inevitable crowd that was going to be coming down the hill to check on the accident. He made sure to transport her bags and weapons as well, no use leaving them for anyone to stumble across.

He sat on the stone bench, eyes gazing at the little stream once more, only this time he held a weeping eighteen year old girl across his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her as his fingers moved gently on her back to sooth her. He wasn't too sure why she was crying but it was unsettling for him. There was only one time he had seen tears on her and that was the first ever time that he had met her when he had made sure the Turners would take her and care for her.

"Jeffery was there." Mal muttered finally after what felt like ages of just crying for the first time since her brother's death.

"Where?" Castiel asked softly.

"In the car." Mal replied. The Angel sighed, reaching up to brush the reddish brown hair from the young girl's face. She looked at him with pain filled eyes.

"You're crying again." Castiel remarked. Mal sighed and closed her eyes, the tears running down her face again. "Please stop."

"Can't really stop it." Mal explained, laughing a hollow laugh.

"I don't like it." Castiel brushed his thumb across Mal's cheek before cupping his hand over it. Her eyes opened again and gazed up at him.

Neither of them could tell who moved first, they just knew that they met somewhere in the middle, lips moving together with an almost urgent behaviour. Mal sought comfort and Castiel sought to give her it. When he turned them around to lie her down, it ended up being in a field of roses. He didn't quite understand it but he also didn't pay much attention. When Mal's hands pushed at his suit jacket, he willingly assisted in sliding it off and tossing it aside.

"I'm not...I don't..." Castiel wasn't sure how to convey anything as most of his attention went to the fact that the girl beneath him was loosening his tie. "I think..."

"No...no thinking." Mal cut in, shaking her head. "Please Castiel...don't think. Just feel."

It may have been the look in her eyes. It may have been the plea she uttered. It may have been her hands working the buttons of his shirt open. Or it may even have been the fact that for the first time since they had met, she had called him by his name rather than some ridiculous excuse of a nickname. Whatever the reason, he didn't deny her, and swiftly brought his mouth back to hers as he shook off his shirt.

* * *

I really wanted this chapter up. I want to try and get through this story before season seven starts. I also need to try and get through Twist the End by that time too because I do want to try and keep it more original than just following the episodes.

By the way, this chapter was named for a song by Bif Naked. I truly adore that song and think that some parts work well for Mal and Cas.


	7. Violating The Angel?

**Violating the Angel?  
**

So if any one questions what I do during the day as I'm unemployed, check out my profile picture. Yeah...I painted Castiel on my thumb nail. I just keep giggling whenever I look at it now. I'll make it as a "banner" for this story as well if you can't see it too well on the profile.

JugalettePENNER requested some lemons for this. I don't usually do too lemony with these things but this will get a bit more action than, say, Love Like Sin had. All the parts in _italics_ are from the previous night action.

* * *

He had moved them to a hotel room after his shirt was removed. A nice room with a large window looking out over a body of water somewhere. He wasn't too sure where but he decided that a bed was needed.

_Mal tensed as she felt the fabric of a blanket under her. She moved away from Castiel's lips and looked at the bed she now lay on. An uncertain feeling washed over, shortly replaced by calm as the Angel ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek and down along her neck. She turned her eyes to look at him, her expression fairly vulnerable at that moment. Castiel mentally cursed the demon that had hurt her so badly as he leaned down to press soft kisses to her forehead, cheeks and all over her face._

He had looked into her mind, had seen that this was the first time she had shared a bed since the incident with the demon possessing her brother. It invoked different feelings in him, some he didn't fully understand.

"_You're more naked than me." Mal pointed out. Castiel looked at himself, being completely bare from the waist up, then looked at Mal who was still fully clothed. He frowned slightly, not liking this. He pulled her up into sitting and swiftly rid her off the shirt that he only just realized was ripped from her crash. He paused for a moment, his hand drifting across scars on the girl's abdomen. When he had healed her before, it was just of the sickness or the current wound she had. Castiel never thought that he'd need to heal scars from the past._

_Even as he looked at her, his eyes drifted to the shoulder that had been bitten twice by poisonous monsters. Both times he had healed it but he could make out the marks from where the fangs of both creatures had sunk into her flesh._

_If he ever got asked about his actions, he would say that he followed what his body was telling him. His lips pressed gently to the marks on Mal's shoulder. She shifted a little and he followed her as she laid back down. His hands drifted down her body to the button on her jeans. His eyed dropped down to watch his hands work, pushing open the button and pulling down the zipper._

"_Does this make us even?" Castiel questioned as he slid the jeans down her legs. She lifted her hips to help and laughed slightly at his question._

He was awake while she slept. Angels didn't need to sleep. Instead he watched her sleep. Her hands would twitch occasionally, her lips moving as she silently uttered words in her unconscious state. Castiel wondered what she was dreaming about and was tempted to look into her mind to find out but refrained. Mal wouldn't like him in her mind without her permission and he would respect her wishes. He instead took to looking at her body, covered minimally by the blanket. She had kicked it off their legs sometime in her sleep and he wondered what had made her wedge her one leg between his.

_Since he had no real purpose for getting naked himself, he had no real experience with what was under the clothing on a body, and certainly next to nothing on a female body (besides the time Dean had brought him to a brothel). He was momentarily interested in examining the girl's toes, wondering why the nails were silver and why she wore a ring on the big one while she had socks on. Mal laughed when his fingers brushed across the sole of her foot._

"_What did I do?" Castiel asked._

"_It's ticklish." Mal replied, grinning at the wide eyed innocent look on the Angel's face. It was amazing to her that she was probably not even a tenth of his age but she was more experienced in such things than he was. She laughed again when he applied a heavier pressure to the sole of her foot but still light enough to tickle. The next noise out of her mouth was a moan as he pressed a firmer touch to her foot. His blue eyes lifted to her green eyes then dropped back to her foot. He moved his hands up over her ankle then along her calf, smiling slightly as he got more moans and giggles out of the girl._

She was in a deeper sense of peace than she had been a few days ago when all they had done was kissed. Castiel felt several levels of gratitude for the fact that she could be in such a state. He knew it was a rare state. As he thought about it, his mind started to think of ways to allow Mal the chance to be this peaceful more often.

_He would never be able to say how it happened but somehow he had ended up on his back, his pants and underwear tossed aside and he felt completely bare. That was until he felt four soft fingers circle around a sensitive part of his body. His eyes blinked rapidly as his mind tried to process the new feelings._

_And then it shut down when he felt her lips around him._

_It was pretty much the moment where Castiel finally understood what Dean enjoyed about sex. At least, at the moment, it started to make sense. He particularly enjoyed the feeling of having his fingers wrapped in her hair and he knew he could never get the sight of her out of his mind now._

"_Mallory..."_

"_You know you can just call me Mal, right?"_

_She laughed lightly then squealed when he put her back onto her back. He leaned over her, his fingers running along her thigh until they hit the little blue panties so wore. It was the only article of clothing that kept them from being completely skin to skin with no barriers. His fingers slowly curled around the waist of the fabric, his eyes on hers as she lifted her hips to assist in the removal process._

Castiel brushed his fingers over Mal's shoulder as he gazed out the window, watching the waves rolling and the sun rising over the water. He almost wanted to awaken the sleeping hunter so she could see the beauty outside but he also wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. He had managed to shut off her cell phone after she had fallen asleep so no calls could awaken her. The Angel would keep the girl at that room all week with her phone off if he had to in able to ensure her rest.

Considering he was getting to be quite certain they weren't even in the states anymore, that didn't seem like a hard thing to accomplish.

_The instant he was inside her felt like a home coming. While he wasn't thrilled with the prospect of other men touching in such a way, it did seem to prove handy as she moved with him, matching his movements and thrusts. She made noises that he didn't think could get to him as much as they did. When her nails dug into his back, it only drove him further into a wild unknown state. He didn't deny any instincts that he seemed to have and together they rose and fell over the peak several times over. She said his name in so many different ways and once broke out in Spanish, something he wasn't aware she even knew but it made him that bit more enthralled by her._

When Mal had finally drifted off, she had mumbled a thank you to Castiel and he was still a little uncertain as to what she was thanking him for. There were several things he could think of and he wondered vaguely if it was for all of those things. As he looked down at the sleeping girl, he felt the peace she felt and for that he was happy. Settling back into a more comfortable position, he gazed out the window once more before allowing his eyes to close.

Part of him stayed alert and the other part...well...the other part ended up playing audience to Mal's dreams.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Mal woke up to a weird noise.

For a few moments she lay there, her eyes staying shut despite her conscious state, and listened to the noise. Beneath her head, a chest rumbled along with the sound. When she finally realized what it was, she opened her eyes and laughed. She had no clue where they were but at the moment the only thing that mattered was the fact that the Angel lying beneath her was snoring.

And rather loudly at that.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Mal muttered, trying to stifle her laughter. The snoring stopped and Castiel's eyes opened up to look at her questioningly. She just smiled, feigning innocence before she slid out of the bed, leaving the sheet behind and walking naked out onto the balcony to take in the mid morning view. The Angel gazed at her thoughtfully, examining the marks and scars over her back and legs. Once the inspection was finished, he rose from the bed, taking more care in covering up then she had by wrapping the sheet around his middle.

"It's a lovely view." Castiel remarked, walking out to stand behind the girl.

"No kidding." Mal replied. She glanced at him and grinned. "You know there's no one out here...and I've seen you naked now." Castiel just shook his head slightly and smiled a bit, leaning on the rail next to Mal. "So why do you keep saving me?"

"It's my job...and I want to." Castiel replied. Mal tilted her head as she looked as she looked at him. For some reason, she thought of Sam for a moment but quickly brushed the thought away. There was no way a bartender in Kansas could have anything to do with the Angel next to her.

"Where are we?" Mal asked, suddenly curious about the surroundings.

"I believe it's Cuba." Castiel answered. That made the girl pause before she laughed slightly. She turned around and jumped up to sit on the railing and grinned as the Angel's eyes shifted to her instantly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." Mal replied, casually leaning back ever so slightly. Castiel's eyes narrowed just a bit and he slowly straightened up as the girl leaned further back. She started to rock, leaning further and further back each time. Her hands slipping slowly from their grip on the edge. When she let go, she was instantly grabbed by two large hands gripping her wrists. Castiel pulled her forward again, glaring lightly.

"Why were you doing that?" He asked.

"So you would do that." Mal answered simply. Castiel lifted his eyes to hers, baffled. Her legs stretched out to wrap around his waist and pull him against her. She gently pulled her wrists from his hold and draped her arms over his shoulders. His hands fell uncertainly to her waist and he raised an eyebrow questioningly as he felt the sheet drop from his waist due to Mal's feet pushing at it. "If I'm going to be completely naked, than so are you."

"Very well." Castiel agreed. Mal laughed slightly as her fingers gently toys with his hair. She smiled gleefully as his eyes shut on their own violation. Just thinking of the word suddenly made her giggle as she realized what she had done and what she was thinking of doing again.

She had violated the Angel.

Although, saying that, he did technically start it.

"This is much better than you crying." Castiel remarked, opening his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Mal agreed. "You know what's even better than this though?"

"What?" Castiel asked. Mal tightened her fingers on the back of his head and pulled him to her to kiss him. He went willingly and returned the gesture as his hands tightened slightly on her waist. He lifted her off the railing and took a few steps back before turning to plant her against the wall. Mal gasped slightly against his lips at the feel of the cold stone against her back.

Violating doesn't even cover it anymore.

* * *

Okay so this seemed a little...filler chapter to me. But it was fun to write. I'm a little ashamed to say that things are not going to stay nice. Although for those of you who know me, you know that I don't keep things nice in my stories anyways so that should be no big surprise.


	8. Quickie In The Back

**Quickie in the Back  
**

I make no promises to future happiness. Just stating that now in case people might think that I could continue to pull off happy endings like I seem to be doing with all my other stories. Haven't done a sad ending since...well...Supernatural Wonderland had a sort of sad ending but the saddest I've done was that Harry Potter story of mine, Everything You Know.

But since I don't have any plans for the ending right now, it could go either way. We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Mallory Turner didn't believe in a lot of things and she didn't particularly feel like blindly obeying anyone. Although she had to admit that had Castiel declared nowadays that he was the new lord, she probably would willingly follow him.

Not that she would ever let him know that of course, she had a reputation to uphold.

This was the direction her mind decided to travel in as she hunted down a vampire group. She had allowed for her phone to be shut off for two days as she and Castiel spent time at the Cuban hotel but then she reasoned with him that there was work to be done and when she turned her phone back on, there were several messages from Bobby. Castiel had brought her back to the states as she listened to her messages and he supplied her, somehow, with a new old car. He had asked what she would like and since she couldn't have her Monte Carlo back, she had jokingly asked for the General Lee. When the Angel had been confused, Mal explained it was a dodge charger and he had disappeared only to reappear seconds later, behind her, with a midnight blue charger.

That had been five hours ago and now, after a long talk with Bobby about taking a breather and convincing him that she was perfectly fine, she had her latest job playing vampire slayer.

"I have GOT to get that show out of my head." Mal muttered. Her eyes looking around the deserted shopping center. She could hear noises coming from ahead and slowed her pace just slightly, moving to hide in the shadows. She held her breath as she moved towards the noises and rounded a corner to the food court, finding it full of vampires with a few humans scattered around in various states of consciousness. Mal bit her lip as she counted the blood suckers and readied her gun. She wasn't aiming to kill them with it but it would buy her time until she could get close enough to cut their heads off properly.

Of course she didn't count on one of the hostages seeing her then screaming for help. Mal rolled her eyes at the girl's idiocy before opening fire on her attackers. She felt pretty good about herself as she shot down what she thought was all of them. Putting the gun away and taking out a large knife, she made her way over and starting hacking off the heads, ignoring the whining the idiot girl was doing about it being gross.

"Nasty little girl!" Mal yelped in surprise when someone caught her wrists and locked them behind her back. Her hair was grabbed and yanked, pulling her head to the side. She could smell the blood and dirt that usually went with vampire breath and she nearly gagged. "You're going to pay for killing my brethren like that."

"Yeah? Says who?" Mal asked.

"I do." The vampire declared. Mal got ready to kick backwards as she felt the vampire fangs near her neck. When it paused, she frowned, and when it snarled and threw her away, she didn't know what to do. "You reek of Angel."

"I...what?" Mal asked.

"An Angel's smell is all over you. What makes you so special?" The vampire questioned. Mal raised an eyebrow then couldn't help laughing slightly at the sound of beating wings. A silvery blade swung through the vampire's neck and the head fell off, hitting the floor at the same time as the rest of the body.

"So not only do you constantly protect me...but now your smell does too?" Mal asked, amused as she stood up. Castiel just smiled slightly before taking in the carnage of the food court. "Think you can...whisk this all away?"

"Yes." Castiel replied. Mal blinked and looked around, the vampires now gone and the humans all unconscious and healed. "Their memories are altered, they won't remember any of this. The authorities have been notified so we should probably..." He never got to finish as Mal, rolling her eyes at his obvious statements, had crossed the distance between them, grabbed hold of his tie, than yanked him down to press her lips to his. There was a momentary stunned pause before he succumbed to the gesture.

The sound of beating wings surrounded her and next second she was sitting on the hood of her car, the Angel between her legs with his arms firmly locked around her.

"That...was the shortest amount of time...we've ever spent apart." Mal laughed slightly as she leaned her forehead against his.

"It would have been shorter but I had things to oversee elsewhere." Castiel remarked. He rested his hands on her shoulders and his blue eyes swept over her, inspecting for any physical damage. She just rolled her eyes and leaned back, putting her hands on the hood behind her. "Did you get harmed?"

"Nope, right as rain." Mal assured him. She ran her heel up the back of his leg and grinned. "But I won't say no if you insist on a...closer...inspection." She almost laughed as the confusion crossed the Angel's face. When understanding finally dawned and he climbed onto car to hover over her, a smile lit up her face as she leaned back to lie down.

"You will get me in trouble one day." Castiel muttered.

"Hmm...then let's make it a good reason." Mal declared.

"Please believe me when I say this is very tempting." Castiel's tone made Mal's eyebrow raise as she wondered what he was going to say next. He was close, she could feel the heat from his body and his breath on her cheek as he took several deep ones in an attempt to remain in control of himself. "But there are other problems that must be seen to first."

"Not even a little quick round?" Mal asked innocently. Castiel raised an eyebrow before he slowly climbed down off the car and helped her down. "You have no idea what that even means, do you?"

"I believe I have a vague idea." Castiel replied, almost sounding insulted.

"Good." Mal remarked cheerfully. Before the Angel could even say anything, she had kissed him again and loosened up his tie in order to get at the buttons of his shirt. All other thoughts fled his mind as he pulled Mal around the car. She pushed him into the backseat and he made no objections as her hands went to work on opening his belt.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"You heard from Cas lately?" Dean asked, sitting down on a stool in front of his brother at the bar. Sam raised an eyebrow as he rinsed out a glass. "I mean...obviously not gonna be any major crisis hearings but...he is our bud."

"I think he's still a little guilty over what he did even though he wasn't really in control." Sam remarked, fetching a beer for Dean. "Starting to miss him?"

"Just curious, you know." Dean replied. "Leave him alone too long and who knows what'll happen."

"I don't think he's going to do anything major again, Dean." Sam reasoned. His brother shrugged and picked up the beer as it was placed on the bar top. "How's work?"

"I'm telling ya Sammy, demons are smaller dicks then my boss." Dean answered, shaking his head. He had ended up getting a construction job like he had a few years ago when he was trying to settle down with Lisa. It was simple work and he enjoyed building, He just didn't enjoy getting nagged by his boss.

"Well Bobby did say he'd have something ready for you when you finally snapped." Sam joked.

"Oh ha ha." Dean grumbled, downing a good portion of the beer. "Speaking of Bobby though, I talked to him earlier. He was going on about how some girl hunter had been ignoring his calls for the last few days. Apparently he was getting ready to call us and see if we could maybe help track her down."

"He like this girl or something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied, shrugging. "He said she used to be like Rufus' protege or something. Think he said she was one of the Turner kids."

"I thought they were all dead." Sam mused out loud.

"So did I but apparently not." Dean agreed. "What was there anyways? Jeffrey, Aiden and..."

"I don't remember, some girl they adopted." Sam filled in. "Never met the kids, just knew the parents." Dean nodded in agreement, sipping his beer silently. "So what are you going to do if you don't hear from Cas anytime soon?"

"Call maybe, I don't know." Dean replied. "Think we should set up some guy night or something. You know...you could invite some clowns from here, I can get George and Mikey from work. They've been bitching about their wives bitching too much." Sam laughed and shook his head. "What? It could be fun."

"Yeah...play cards, drink beers, eat chips till your gut explodes." Sam narrated the future event. Dean smiled happily at the thought and it only made his brother laugh more. "If I got the night off, I'll probably join."

"Sweet!" Dean exclaimed. "We could hire a stripper." Sam gave him a look and Dean just shrugged, still grinning at all the ideas forming in his head.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

"That was not quick." Castiel muttered, eyes turned to gaze through the foggy back window.

"Hmm...well we tried." Mal pointed out. "Your fault for being so thorough."

"You did not complain." Castiel argued. Mal smiled and lifted her head off his chest to look at him.

"So what was the big trouble that needs to be dealt with?" She asked.

"I've located the demon." Castiel explained. He received a vacant expression and decided to elaborate to get the point across. "The one who killed your brother and who is in charge of the monsters that have attacked you twice now."

"Oh." Mal said, unsure what else to say. Her shoulder stung just from the thought of the beasts and she rolled it carefully to try and get rid of the feeling.

"I don't expect you to come. I just felt you needed to know." Castiel continued to explain.

"No way am I sitting this out." Mal argued, starting to pull on her clothes. "That fucker's going down for everything he's done."

"It amazes me how many uses that word has." Castiel mused. "And you seem to find them all."

"I'm just brilliant that way." Mal joked, winking. Castiel smiled just slightly and shifted around to pull on his clothing. Mal eventually climbed out of the car to make it easier. Apparently two people getting undressed in the back seat was much more doable than the same two people getting dressed.

"Are you sure about this?" Castiel asked. Mal looked at him carefully, taking in his concern and worry. She actually found herself appreciating it and liking the fact that he worried about her. But she had to go. She had to see this demon and she had to kill it to avenge her family and finally maybe find some closure for herself to be able to move on from that dreaded portion of her past.

"Let's do this." Mal stated firmly.

* * *

Okay so this took a long time. I had the vampire attack bit written up for the longest time and then the rest just slowly slowly came. I needed to update this story so this chapter is shorter than I would have wanted it to be. Sorry.


	9. Broken Down

**Broken Down  
**

Alright so this chapter is going to be reminiscent of the first chapter. I made it a lot less graphic because I know how people felt about that first chapter. I can't promise there won't be mentions to it later on though which may hold more graphic bits but for this one, it's going to be low key.

* * *

Dean Winchester enjoyed the normal life.

For the most part.

Sometimes he did miss hunting. He missed keeping the world safe from demons and monsters and all other sorts of Hell, or Purgatory, spewed creatures.

He had one such moment of "home sickness" after a particularly rough day at work where he almost quit just to get away from his boss. The drive home was filled with muttered curses and actions he wished he could do to his boss and get away with them. He wondered vaguely if he could convince a demon to possess the man, just to have an excuse to kill him. His muttered continued as he made his way into the apartment building and found his brother retrieving mail.

"Hey Dean, rough day?" Sam asked.

"I swear Sammy, if I'd have know this was going to be how things were, I would have stayed in the family business." Dean replied. Sam raised an eyebrow, wishing he could sympathize with his older brother but had nothing. Dean grabbed his mail and the two climbed into the elevator.

"Did you want to join me for dinner and talk about it?" Sam suggested.

"It's a little sad that it's Friday and this is our plan." Dean muttered. Sam tilted his head, waiting for an answer. "Yeah sure, fine. Got no other ideas and I'm starved."

"Well I got some Chinese sitting up there." Sam informed him. "I brought it in then realized I needed to get my mail so...here I am." Dean actually grinned and shook his head. They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the room. The older of the two grabbed the younger when he heard noises inside.

"Do you got company already?" Dean asked.

"Uh...no." Sam replied.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. Sam sighed and slowly unlocked the door. He pushed it open gently and listened to the sounds of pacing feet. He raised an eyebrow in curiousity as he and his brother slowly made their way inside. Hoping to all Gods that it was just a burglar and not a demon or something else of that caliber, the two brothers steeled themselves and moved into view of the living room.

And there they froze, confused and bewildered.

"Cas?" Dean asked, staring at the Angel standing in the middle of the room.

"Mal?" Sam uttered in surprise, his eyes on the unconscious, nearly naked, girl lying on his couch.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

**Several Hours Earlier**

"This the place?" Mal asked, looking out the front window.

"This is it." Castiel replied.

"It's a police station." Mal pointed out.

"It's been abandoned for several years." Castiel informed her as they vacated the vehicle. "There was a fire."

"I see that." Mal muttered. Her eyes drifted over the burnt walls of the old building. "Okay, I'll go through the front door, you go through the back."

"Perhaps we shouldn't split up." Castiel argued.

"It'll be fine, I'll yell for you if I come across anything." Mal assured him. Castiel still didn't look convinced and went to argue but Mal quickly cut him off. "Two different ways is faster than one. We find him, we kill him, we go on to have a much better version of our earlier tryst." The girl smiled and winked at the Angel. He sighed but finally agreed and vanished to enter from the other side of the building.

Mal entered through the front alone and shone her flashlight around carefully. She stepped around the bits of rubble littering the floor and held her gun ready. Her stomach twisted in anticipation and nerves, a feeling she didn't like much. Her search spread through the lobby, into one office, then two, through a break room and finally into what she could only imagine was once an interrogation room. She was starting to get annoyed and glared at her reflection in the stained two way mirror. Her eyes darted around in the room then returned to the mirror where they paused before widening in disbelief.

She was no longer alone.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Castiel's search was proving fruitless as he gazed into multiple cells, some with the charred bones of inmates that had been caught in the blaze. He sighed, feeling the demon but not feeling it's precise location. Getting a sudden panic, he began to extend his senses to locate Mal. His natural hearing picked up on her before his Angelic senses could stretch enough. A sudden scream had shattered the silence and without thinking, Castiel took off running in the direction of it. He threw open a door and headed for where he believed the source of the scream had been. Knocking open another door, he found himself in a small room, broken and burnt remains of monitors were at one wall while another peered into a second room. Castiel moved to look into that other room and his eyes widened when he saw Mal tied to a table. Arms and legs roped to the legs of the table.

He had every thought focused on teleporting to her and he would have if not for the ring of fire that had burst into life around him the second he laid eyes on the girl. Castiel looked around fearfully, knowing without thinking that he was trapped and unable to save Mal.

"So glad you could join me, Mallory." A voice spoke in the other room and Castiel looked through the glass to see a man with black eyes standing next to the table. "It's been a while, I've missed you." The Angel could hear Mal's thoughts as her mouth was covered with duct tape. He could hear the fear and realization that this was not only the demon that had possessed her brother four years ago but it also seemed to have taken the body of her biological father. The demon reached forward and puts it's hands either side of Mal's head. She tried to twist away but he held her steady. "Now now my dear, that's not nice. I'm the only one here. The only one you'll hear and understand."

"No..." Castiel muttered softly in horror, knowing just what that meant. "MALLORY! NO, MAL!" It didn't seem to matter how loudly he yelled, and he knew in the back of his mind that it didn't, because the demon had limited the girl's hearing. She would never hear the Angel and therefore would not know he was there.

"We have...a lot of catching up to do." The demon explained casually. His eyes lifted and a smile crossed his face. Castiel felt sick to the fact the demon knew he was there. Something was planned, that much the Angel was sure of, and he knew he wasn't going to like it at all.

The knife came out of nowhere.

The demon brandished the weapon wildly, every time bringing the blade closer and closer to the girl. Mal, for her part, was struggling as if her life depended on and in all truths, it probably did. She screamed and yelled behind the duct tape, the Angel hearing his own name several times in those yells. Tears fell from his eyes and he stood and watched helplessly, his body teetering right on the edge of the holy fire.

"Let's get to more familiar territory, shall we?" The demon questioned. With several quick, calculated slices, Mal's clothes were shredded and ripped from her body. She screamed behind the tape, the fear evident in her. "Look at you, all emotional. I feel privileged. No other demon gets this, huh? No other demon makes you feel this...scared." Tears were on the teenager's face now and she couldn't believe what was happening. Couldn't believe she was going to have to go through this a second time.

Couldn't believe that Castiel was ignoring her.

Mal whimpered as the blade touched her bare skin and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"We were interrupted last time." The demon reminded the girl, smiling manically at her even though she couldn't see. "What happened again? Oh yes, I remember...you shot me. Point blank, in the head. Your brother's head. Tsk, Tsk, little girl, you really must learn some manners, mustn't you?"

"No! No!" Castiel continued to yell from his prison. He was nearly blinded by his own tears, fury mixing with pain and guilt. He watched the knife dig several long streaks into Mal's body. Each time, she screamed, withered, cried out for help. A part of his heart broke when she stopped calling his name, calling for his aid. He knew by her thoughts that she couldn't understand why he wasn't there, knew that she believed he had abandoned her once more.

His redemption was broken.

He fell to his knees after watching the torture for longer than he knew. As soon as the demon's hands went to the button of his pants, the Angel's strength gave out. He pounded his fists at the floor, putting several dents on it but achieving nothing else. His mind consumed with Mal's pain filled thoughts and fear.

Nobody came to help.

The torture, it would have been hard for Castiel to gain her trust back after that. But the rape...he feared he would never have the Mallory he had grown to know back. The peace she had held for the last few days would be forever gone and it was his fault. He wouldn't get to look at her again without the overwhelming guilt encasing him or without seeing that hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"She's all yours Angel cakes, thanks for stopping by." The demon spoke from nearby and Castiel paused. He heard the sound of a zipper being done up and knew it was a cruel addition to the pain that was already being felt. The fire went down, the Angel was freed, and the demon vanished with a smirk before he was attacked.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

**Present**

"Holy mother of..." Dean muttered. He shook his head and glanced at Mal. She had no wounds or scars to physically show that she had been tortured and Dean knew without asking that Castiel had healed her before bringing her to the apartment.

"I didn't know where else to take her." Castiel explained. Dean looked at his friend, taking in the blood shot, red rimmed eyes and knew that he hadn't been told the whole story but he would have to accept what he had. "Her...her clothes and vehicle are...back...there."

"We'll keep an eye on her while you get it." Dean agreed to the unspoken request. Castiel hesitated slightly not nodded. The Winchesters he trusted, they would watch and care for Mal. He vanished and that gave Dean a few seconds to observe his brother.

While Sam had been paying attention to the story, his eyes had remained on the girl that he had earlier named. Dean was wondering about that, trying to figure out how his brother knew this girl who was practically still a kid.

"So...Sammy." Dean spoke slowly as he wandered to his brother's side. Sam knew he was in for it as he turned his attention to his brother. "Wanna explain?"

* * *

So this was finished actually like forty some odd minutes after the last chapter but I figured it would be a few days before I got a few reviews. But then when I checked my email today I found a bunch of them so I decided to give you guys this. Already started working on the next chapter as well.


	10. Hunters United

**Hunters United  
**

So Mal's waking up and things are going to get a little tense. This chapter is shorter than the last few, sorry.

* * *

She didn't want to wake up. The voices were hushed but she could hear them and was slowly starting to make sense of them.

"Jesus, Sam!"

"Look, I didn't know who she..."

"Oh for...come on!"

"Hey! Don't snap at me for that! Mr. Master of the one night stands with women he doesn't know."

"...okay fine point taken but dude, she's like a kid."

"Funny, I think I said the same thing to you with Claire."

"Ouch, low blow."

"You asked for it."

"Oh for God's sake, will you two shut up?" Mal groaned. "Fuck...what's a girl gotta do to be able to keep unconscious here?"

"Mal?" One of the voices finally sounded familiar and Mal froze. She opened her eyes slowly to see Sam standing nearby. She frowned and looked around, spotting another man that she didn't know or even recognize. He barely looked older than Sam and, judging by the similarities, she wondered if this man was Sam's brother.

"What...the fuck...am I doing here?" Mal asked, sitting up and trying to force away the spinning that had erupted in her head. She struggled against Sam when he attempted to lay her back down. "Screw off Sam! I want to know why I'm here and where the fuck are my clothes?"

"I...I don't know much on the second one but uh...Cas said they got ripped..." Sam started but got cut off when Mal bolted off the couch, the blanket held to her body.

"Fucking Angel head brought me here?" The girl asked, her teeth clenched and anger very evident in her. She paused for a moment then looked confused. "Wait, how the hell do you know him?"

"Uh...well..." Sam was cut off once again by the reappearance of the previously mentioned Angel. The young ex-hunter had to duck as Mal grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which turned out to be the television remote, and hurled it at the Angel. Castiel, who wasn't expecting it, got hit in the head and blinked in confusion.

"Mallory..." He started his attempt to calm the girl, taking a brave and very stupid step forward.

"DON'T FUCKING 'MALLORY' ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mal screamed. This at least, Castiel had expected. He stopped and stood still, his eyes never leaving the enraged and hurt girl standing on the other side of Sam. "Why don't you just go away for good, huh? Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? I'm sick of your help! I'm sick of you showing up when I'm in a fight then being no where when I'm actually needing the saving!"

"Mallory please..." Castiel pleaded.

"NO! FUCK YOU!" Mal cut him off. She moved towards him, everyone seeing the intent to harm and possibly maim the Angel. Sam grabbed her around the waist and she struggled against him. "Damn it, Sam, let me go!"

"No, Mal, it's pointless, you'll hurt yourself more than you hurt him physically." Sam argued.

"Fuck that!" Mal shot back.

"Mallory please listen." Castiel begged. "I didn't mean..."

"You never mean anything...it just happens." Mal finished off, glaring. "The one demon you're never around to stop is the one that always...ALWAYS...hurts the most. Isn't that right...Cas." She said the name like it was some sort of vile word and the tone made the Angel flinch, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"Okay look kid..." Dean began in hopes of defending his friend.

"Dean, don't." Sam cut in this time. Dean stared at his brother in disbelief but Sam just gave him a look that clearly meant they'd talk about it later.

"Is my stuff here?" Mal asked, her tone still harsh, her eyes still narrowed on the only man in the room that she actually thought she knew. Castiel nodded to the question, his eyes slowly lifting up. Just as they were about to connect with hers, Mal looked away, staring instead at a magazine on the table. "Go away."

"Mallory..."

"Get...the fuck...away...from me." Mal hissed out, her hands clenching around Sam's arm and he winced slightly as her nails dug into his skin. Castiel looked at Dean who just nodded in a way to tell the other man to meet at his apartment. With a sigh, the Angel vanished and the apartment fell silent.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Since Dean didn't want to be left alone with the teenager that was pretty much naked, he volunteered to go downstairs to find her car and get her stuff out of it so she could get dressed. This left Sam and Mal alone and the younger brother wasn't too sure what do or say. The girl toyed with the blanket that was wrapped around her unharmed body. She remembered the torturing, remembered the rape, and it felt like four years ago all over again.

"So uh...you...you're a hunter." Sam spoke up finally, not liking the silence.

"Apparently so are you." Mal retorted.

"Sort of...retired." Sam explained. Mal raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, wondering if he was kidding. "Been through a lot. Needed a break."

"Huh." Mal muttered. "How do you know...him?" She couldn't even label the Angel with a nickname and another sense of anger and betrayal hit her.

"Castiel? He's sort of...well he's...he's kind of like Dean's guardian Angel." Sam attempted to explain. Mal snorted and shook her head. "I'm not even kidding."

"You're the guys from his story." Mal thought out loud. This time Sam raised an eyebrow. "He told me about the time he tried to be God."

"Oh." Sam nodded slowly, remembering the time even though he wasn't too fond of it. "Yeah it was...rough."

"Sounds like it was." Mal agreed. They fell into silence, Mal reliving the night while Sam just watching her and wondering what to do. Talking to her didn't seem this hard last time but then they were in a bar drinking and then when they got back to the apartment...

"How old are you?" Sam asked suddenly. Mal looked at him and seemed a little surprised to be asked. Sam shrugged and sat down on the couch next to her. "I think I deserve to know."

"Eighteen." Mal muttered, looking down at her legs. "About...a week before I met you."

"Oh...well then...happy birthday to you." Sam commented, making a slight laugh come from Mal. "So how do you know Cas?"

"He likes to save me unless I really really need it." Mal replied bitterly. Sam raised a brow, knowing already there was more to the story then she was telling but decided not to push the issue. They sat silently until Dean came in with all of Mal's bags. Eyebrows were raised in confusion as the eldest person put the bags on the floor.

"Didn't know which one to get." Dean defended himself, retreating into the kitchen. "By the way, nice car."

"Uh...thanks." Mal replied.

"Bedroom's just over there or you can use the bathroom." Sam instructed, pointing out each room. Mal nodded and opted for the bathroom. Dean came from the kitchen and dropped down onto the couch with a plate full of Chinese food. He cracked open a beer and looked at his brother.

"Bedroom's just over there?" Dean asked.

"We uh...didn't use the bedroom." Sam explained. Dean blinked then looked around before quickly jumping up. Sam rolled his eyes and went to get some food as his brother sat on a chair.

* * *

Okay so this is even shorter than the last couple but I really couldn't think of what else to add here and this was the basics of the remainder of that day.


	11. Explain the Girl

**Explain the Girl  
**

Okay so it's sort of been demanded for jealous Cas so let's see what I can come up with while still keeping him like himself.

* * *

"Okay, start explaining dude." Dean demanded, walking into his own apartment and almost instantly coming face to face with Castiel.

"I explained what is going on." Castiel remarked, looking confused.

"No...you explained what just went down." Dean countered. "There's still the need to explain why exactly there's a traumatized teenager sitting in my brother's apartment that YOU brought to us after some demon did the dirty without permission. Who the hell is she Cas?"

"Her name is Mallory Turner, she is eighteen." Castiel explained. He started pacing around and Dean leaned on the wall to watch him. "I met her ten years ago when she ran away from her biological family. I took her to the Turners. Five years later, her mother and one brother were captured. She and her other brother made the move to save them but were too late. Mallory was bitten by a monster which poisoned her. She nearly died and would have had I not shown up."

"Huh." Dean muttered, tilting his head.

"It happened in the first year I met you." Castiel explained. "Just before Sam released Lucifer."

"Okay, keep going, we got a couple more years to fill in." Dean pushed. Castiel sighed and stopped pacing, his eyes on the floor.

"When I was...human...the demon that got her tonight, got her then." He continued his story. "It took over her brother...and raped her...on her fourteenth birthday."

Dean froze hearing that. He usually wasn't quick at figuring these things out but his brain was already working in overdrive and everything was fitting together. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, leaning his head back against the wall, eyes on the ceiling.

"I couldn't save her." Castiel muttered, his voice sounding so miserable and heartbroken that it caught Dean off guard. "I didn't even know..."

"And then you were...God." Dean continued the story from the point he knew.

"I was controlled by the souls and believed myself to be God." Castiel agreed bitterly. "A part of me knew it was wrong. I kept away from Mallory."

"How long has it been?" Dean asked, hoping he didn't need to elaborate.

"Roughly a month." Castiel explained. He paused then slowly lifted his eyes to look at his friend. He knew he needed to say it. The issue that had been plaguing him for several days now. Dean wasn't exactly the perfect person to talk to about this but there were few other options. "Dean...I have...feelings for her."

"Feelings?" Dean asked, almost dreading the explanation that would come. "Like...what kind of feelings are we talking here, Cas?"

"Ones I do not fully understand." Castiel replied. He sat down with a heavy thud and stared at his hands, remembering how only hours ago they had run gently over the soft curves of Mal's body as she arched and squirmed above him in the back of her car. He took a deep breath to steady himself then lifted his eyes to Dean. "I have...been to bed with her."

"What do you mean you...oh...OH...no, Cas, come on dude, seriously?" Dean rambled on. "You too? Jesus fucking Christ, what is it with this girl? I mean good, great, that you've finally got your cherry popped but her? The traumatized, messed up little teenager? I mean what the hell, first Sam and now you? Am I going to have to stay away from her or else risk sleeping with her as well?"

"First Sam?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Yeah man, he...wait...you...you didn't know?" Dean asked. Castiel just blinked. Dean sighed and rubbed his head then got a couple of beers from the kitchen before plopping down next to his friend and offering one over. The Angel took the drink hesitantly and stared at the bottle for a few moments, contemplating. "I only just found out. Asked how he knew her."

"She slept with him." Castiel muttered.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Dean agreed. He glanced at his friend as he sipped his own beer. He actually saw Castiel's shoulders slump just a little.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Why did she sleep with him?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "How the hell should I know? Sam just said they met at the bar he works at and things just...went." Castiel frowned slightly, taking the leap from depressed to angry. "And now they're down there alone."

"I don't like it." Castiel muttered.

"Dude, you brought her there." Dean reminded the Angel. "And she's pretty pissed at you so I doubt she'll be willing to let you take her anywhere else."

"But I don't like it." Castiel grumbled this time, restating his displeasure.

"Well that makes two of us." Dean agreed. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Although considering how messed up she is, Sam may actually be a good person for her to have around. He can help her."

"I've been helping her." Castiel pointed out.

"Right, yeah, I know, but come on, think about what just happened." Dean stated firmly. "I'm not usually the voice of reason but seriously, even I can understand where she's coming from and I don't even know the full picture." Castiel paused and contemplated what his friend was saying. "Someone that broken...they get on the road to repair and one pothole could set back all the fixing that's already been done."

"She will sleep with Sam again." Castiel muttered dejectedly.

"Who knows." Dean sighed, slouching somewhat on the couch. "Now enough of this chick moment, drink your damn beer, I'm gonna call Bobby."

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Mal sat on the balcony early in the morning. She had been at Sam's for a couple of days now, going into the third consecutive one. She would go with him if he had to work and would sit at the bar the whole time, working her way slowly through the only two beers Sam would let her have. He had come to the conclusion that he had no sort of control over her life but that didn't mean he was going to let her get shit faced, especially since she was underage. If she was honest, the only reason she'd want to drink was to just numb everything but at the same time she didn't want to drink in case there was some trouble. She didn't know where the demon had gone to and for all she knew it was nearby, just watching.

"Do you ever sleep?" Sam asked, sliding the door open carefully and balancing a couple of mugs in his hands at the same time. Mal looked at him then wordlessly accepted one of the warm cups when he held it out. She turned her eyes back to the line of trees in the distance over which the sun was rising. "Should I take that as a no?"

"Take it however you want to." Mal muttered.

"No offence or anything but...you're a lot different now than you were a few weeks ago." Sam pointed out.

"Because I'm not screwing your brains out?" Mal asked.

"Because you're quiet and withdrawn." Sam replied, blowing gently on his coffee before sipping it carefully. He leaned back on the door and looked over at the sun rise. "Dean told me last night that we're gonna have a visitor soon."

"Who?" Mal asked.

"Family friend." Sam answered. He looked at her in time to catch a slight shrug and sigh. He tilted his head, watching the early sunlight shine off the girl's hair, giving it a red tint. His eyes drifted over her, taking in her faded jeans and beige off the shoulder shirt. She almost looked peaceful if she wasn't sitting so rigged. She hadn't even touched the coffee, just held it in her hands and Sam wondered for a moment if she had just accepted it to be polite.

"You're staring." Mal stated quietly. Sam blinked then shook his head, looking somewhat ashamed at being caught. Mal had a hint of a smile on her face as she looked at him. "Seriously, you're going to blush over that?"

"Sorry." Sam muttered.

"You...you're not a normal type of person are you?" Mal asked.

"Depends on what your definition of normal is." Sam countered. Mal grinned and shook her head. She stood up and patted his chest. "You know if...there's...anything you need..."

"Thanks Sam but...I've made it this long on my own." Mal cut in. She looked down at the full mug she held in her hands "You do understand that...if that damn Angel hadn't fucked with my car, I would have been gone by now right?"

"How are you so sure he did anything?" Sam asked.

"He brought it here." Mal pointed out. "If he hadn't wanted me stranded here and it was messed up, he would have fixed it."

"This isn't being stranded, Mal." Sam explained. "He's worried about you." The girl rolled her eyed and moved around him to go inside. He just followed her and leaned in the kitchen doorway, watching her stare into her mug. "I'm worried about you. This...all of this...you shouldn't have to do it on your own."

"That's just it, Sam...I am on my own." Mal reminded him.

"You don't have to be." Sam stated firmly. He moved to Mal and tilted her head to make her look at him. "You really don't. You shouldn't be." He paused for a moment before pressing a kiss to her lips. She stood still, unsure what to do. A few seconds later he had his forehead leaned against hers and she wondered how comfortable this could possibly be for him. "Please Mal...don't be like that. Trust me, going on your own isn't good and it doesn't help anyone."

"Sam...I..." Mal started but stopped as she heard a noise followed by someone clearing their throat. She tilted her head slightly to see an older man standing just outside the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting something here, Sam?" The man asked.

"Uh...no." Sam replied, straightening up. "How you doing?"

"Been better." The man confessed. He turned his eyes to Mal and looked her over, his arms crossing over his chest. "Nice to finally meet ya in person Mallory." Mal's eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the voice. She had only ever heard a description of the man from Rufus but now she could place it all perfectly. Standing in front of her was none other than Bobby Singer, the man who had been supplying her with jobs for the last couple of years.

"Son of a bitch." Mal muttered, knowing that things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

So this one is just a little longer than the others and it has a bit of jealous Cas, Sam/Mal interaction, and Mal finally meeting Bobby. Gee, wonder what else could go wrong lol.


	12. Driving Angry

**Driving Angry  
**

There's going to be a new contender for Mal's heart!

Haha, no I'm joking. Sam and Cas is enough. But there is going to be some madness in this chapter.

* * *

"You know each other?" Sam asked.

"Mal's the one that was missing for a few days." Bobby replied. Mal crossed her arms and frowned slightly. "You been getting yourself in a lot of messes kid."

"Not a kid." Mal muttered.

"You're damn well acting like one!" Bobby snapped. "And you know, I'm getting sick of it. This ain't right and you know it!" Sam looked between them.

"Fuck you then! I never asked for your help!" Mal snapped back, her voice rising.

"Well someone's gotta give it!" Bobby returned fire.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE SINGER!" Mal screamed. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!"

"You're damn right I'm not, from all tells, your father was a scumbag." Bobby shot back. Mal paused, uncertain what to do now. The apartment door opened and Dean came into the gathering, looking just as confused as his brother. He was smart enough not to say anything but looked between the old man and the young girl, wondering.

"Why do you give a damn?" Mal asked simply.

"Cuz...Rufus asked me, then...I got to know about you." Bobby replied, stepping closer to the girl. "You've had it rough Mal, and there might not be anyone out there that knows that better than I do." he reached out carefully and put his hands on Mal's shoulder. She flinched but didn't move away. "You don't have to be alone...so stop it. Ya hear me?" He gave her a sharp shake for extra measure. "Stop it!"

No one said anything for a long time. Mal's eyes kept darting around but avoided any other eyes. She looked like a trapped animal who didn't know which instinct to follow. She took a step back and Bobby dropped his hands, not wanting to make her feel trapped.

"Hey." Dean spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned to him and he paused for a moment, realizing he was now the centre of attention. His eyes moved to the sole female in then room then tilted his head towards the door. "You and me...let's go for a drive."

"Huh?" Mal asked.

"You heard me, now come one, I ain't telling you twice." Dean stated, just before he strolled out of the apartment. Mal, confused beyond understanding, simply followed him as she tried to figure out what he was up to. Dean said nothing as they rode the elevator, nothing when they got outside, even more nothing when they got into the Impala, parked right next to the Charger, and continued to be silent as he reversed out of the parking lot and drove away from the building.

Mal's fingers tapped on her knees and she watched them for a while, just waiting for something...anything...out of the man beside her. As the time dragged on, her eyes darted around more, wondering about possible escapes. But Dean seemed to be the luckiest driver on the planet with a horseshoe up his ass because he never hit a red light, never took a corner slow, and never came across a cop. When they got out into the country roads, he drove even faster.

"What do you want?" Mal asked finally.

"What do you think?" Dean asked. Mal blinked and her eyebrows shot up. "And it better not be a dirty thought!" The girl quickly looked away and gazed out the window, determined now to just be quiet. If he wanted something out of her, she wasn't going to make it easy. "You know, Bobby's right, you don't have to be on your own."

"Yeah right." Mal muttered, crossing her arms. "You're his friend. I don't need you preaching to me about the holiness of some fucking Angel." She had to grab the door when Dean just randomly decided to spin the car around to speed back around the way they came. "Fucking Christ, man! What are you trying to do?"

"Good question." Dean replied. Mal stared at him and only then realized that there was no plan. That this was just being thought of as it went.

"You're insane!" Mal snapped. Dean just shrugged as he held the steering wheel with one hand. "What the hell do you think you're going to get from me, huh? I would gladly leave if my car wasn't busted if you want me away from your brother." She flinched when they hit an uneven bit in the road and Dean swerved as the car bounced. "You're seriously going to kill us!"

"Oh no I won't, relax." Dean muttered. Mal shook her head as she twisted in her seat to look at the driver. She couldn't understand him and that worried her. "Look...my brother can make his own choices so I'm not about to lecture him on who he sleeps with. I trust him to do things right and so far he's been doing that these days. This ain't about him."

"Then what the hell is it about?" Mal asked.

"You." Dean replied, looking at her. "You're the fucked up one here, sister. Sooner you realize that, and the sooner you realize that you need help and are willing to accept it, the better for everyone." Mal just stared at him, unsure what to say to this. It was the second time in only an hour that she was getting lectured. "With the way you're going, you're going to get yourself killed before you're actually legal to drink. You'll likely take someone with you that doesn't deserve it."

"Like Sam?" Mal asked.

"Anybody." Dean countered. He sighed and shook his head slightly, glancing once out the front window before returning his eyes to the girl. "Look, I've been there. I'm pretty sure I know how you're feeling. Shutting yourself off doesn't save people. Opening up doesn't exactly do it too well either but at least that way people are more prepared. You gotta..."

"Stop!" Mal spoke up suddenly, looking away from the man next to her.

"Exactly, stop being like this." Dean continued.

"No seriously, stop!" Mal all but yelled. Dean looked forward then slammed his foot against the brake when he saw someone standing in the middle of the road. The car skidded and hit a pot hole, twisting and turning. Dean was pretty sure they were going to end up on their heads. His eyes shut on their own, not wanting to see what damage would be done. He heard a cracking, the sound of glass shattering, then Mal gasping before everything seemed to stop. There was no noise, nothing moved, he was almost certain they had died.

So he opened his eyes and looked around. The world was sideways and it took a moment for Dean to realize that the Impala was partially flipped with his side on the bottom. He rubbed his head, feeling something sticky. Looking at his hand and seeing blood but feeling no pain worried him but not as much as his next sight did. Dean looked up to check on Mal and froze. The only thing that kept her from falling on him was her seat belt, digging into her hips and shoulder. Most of the shattered windshield had been on her side and bits of glass were stuck in her hands, probably from her throwing them up to protect her face. Her bare arms were covered in scratches which lead Dean to believe that the blood on his head was from her as her one arm dangled down, dripping blood.

"Shit!" Dean yelled, trying to open his seat belt. "Kid, come on, wake up." His belt wouldn't budge and Dean growled out some frustration as he pulled and tugged. "Son of a bitch! Kid...MAL!" He got a slight groan in response as the girl started to regain consciousness. Dean pulled the shoulder strap behind him and leaned over, reaching for the glove compartment and the knife he kept in there. "Hang on Mal."

"I don' t think she can do much else." An eerie voice spoke up. Dean froze, suddenly remembering the reason for the hasty stop that resulted in this situation. He blinked then turned his head slowly to look out the front, through the cracks in the window, to the person standing outside the car. The man was tall in a black overcoat and hat pulled over his eyes. His hands were in his pockets and he just stood there, the corners of his mouth lifted only slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you." The man stated, stepping toward the car. Dean struggled to get out of his seat belt even more. His struggles were halted when the man effortlessly stepped up onto the side of the Impala and crouched down, tearing the door off.

"SON OF A BITCH, THAT'S MY DOOR!" Dean roared.

"Relax Mr Winchester, you're out of the game, just sit back and be oblivious." The man instructed, reaching into the car. Mal woke up as the hand grabbed her arm. She yelped and struggled, her vision blurring. Something was put in her left hand and she didn't think as she brought it up to attack the man grabbing her. He yelled out and pain and dropped off the car. Mal blinked and looked at her hand to find a knife there.

"Come on, kid." Dean instructed, now standing up and taking the knife back. He put Mal's arm around his shoulders before cutting at her seat belt. She yelped when she dropped as the belt cut. Dean sighed, looking apologetically at the car before kicking out the remainder of the front window. "Let's move."

"No argument here." Mal agreed, crawling through the window as Dean pushed her. He followed right behind then grabbed her arm again as they started running.

"You just had to complicate things." The man was in front of them again, his coat opened, the white shirt he wore underneath stained with blood. His hand swung out, hitting Dean in the chin and knocking him back. Mal fell along with him since she still held his hand. She let go and got to her feet, glaring at the man as he laughed. "Oh please, you think you're intimidating? You're just a little girl playing at an adult's game."

"Go back to hell!" Mal snapped. Dean was on his feet, pulling her back before she could swing. Mal frowned at him and he just shot her a dark look as he held the knife ready.

"Don't think you can win." The man taunted. "That girl is mine, has been since she was thirteen."

"Yeah fucking right." Dean ground out.

"I've marked her." The man pointed out. Dean glanced at Mal who lifted her hand to touch her shoulder, the only place that still remained scarred even after several healings.

"Well too bad, buddy. She ain't going anywhere with you." Dean restated his case, pulling Mal round behind him.

"Never one for the easy route I see." The man mused.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dean asked.

"Very well...we'll do things...hard." The man's voice darkened as his hands flexed, knives shooting down his sleeves to be grasped by long pale fingers. He lifted them up and grinned behind his hat. "Come on Mr Winchester, let's see you play the shining knight."

* * *

Yikes, looks like trouble. Poor Dean, tries to give a girl some advice and ends up having to fight a demon for her lol.


	13. Delayed Rescue

**Delayed Rescue  
**

OH MY GOD! Damn you people writing Supernatural! Make me work to figure out a way to bring little Castiel back to fit with this story. Or just hope they have it done later in the season so I don't need to come up with something. Yeah, let's just go with that. Mal's been told the story, it's all good.

Oh, and to _unlovedtears14_, Claire's just a name I came up with for an example for Sam to use against Dean when the latter was being hypocritical about about the whole Mal thing.

* * *

"They been gone a while." Bobby muttered.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Sam assured the old hunter.

"And if it ain't?" Bobby asked. Sam paused, now starting to wonder and worry. "Mal's got a bad habit of not answering her phone when she doesn't want to and Dean's the same, you know that. We all do it."

"Bobby we don't even know where Dean's taken her." Sam pointed out. Bobby raised an eyebrow, giving Sam a look that asked if the younger man was stupid. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to reassure himself and his friend. "Look, I'm sure they're coming back right now. They'll probably be here soon and everything will be fine. I bet you anything, at this very moment, threats are being said and Dean is..."

"Dean is in danger." Castiel spoke up, making the two hunters jump and spin around to see the Angel standing nearby. "As is Mallory. But I can't locate them. They aren't far but their exact location is eluding me."

"Knew something bad was bound to happen." Bobby grumbled. "Them two idjits are just magnets for trouble." He headed out of the apartment and after a few seconds, Sam and Castiel quickly followed to keep up with the old man.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Dean crashed to the pavement, the knife skidding out of his hand. His face, bloodied and swollen, turned towards his attacker as he slowly got back to his feet. Mal stared at him as she watched the ex-hunter square off against her tormenter. She couldn't believe that he kept getting to his feet, not to mention he was defending her. Although she was fairly certain most of his anger at the demon was due to the fact that the thing had broken the Impala.

"That the best you got?" Dean asked, spitting out blood and getting ready for another attack.

"Mr Winchester, I haven't even started." The man pointed out. While Dean was a bloody mess, the man stood, appearing almost completely unharmed. His hat still in place, tipped down to hide all but his mouth. It was starting to piss off the hunters and all he did was smile. "Come on...I'll give you a free hit...since you're so rusty and all."

"Rusty? Fuck this!" Dean ground out, leaping back into action. He swung at the man, his fist connecting with his opponent's chin. When the man stumbled back, Dean's leg swung out, his knee hitting at the abdomen.

Mal realized by this point, when it seemed that the two were so fully intent on this fight that they probably didn't notice her, that she should be attempting to get away. Part of her did want to run but the other part wasn't about to leave Dean to face a fight that technically wasn't even his. Where the hell did all this caring come from? Had the few days with Sam completely messed her up or what? She was beginning to think so and her mind drifted to what she'd do when she got away from the Winchesters.

It snapped back to the current time frame when Dean once again crashed to the ground in front of her and this time stayed down. Mal's eyes widened as she crouched down by him and rolled him to his back. Through the swollen bloody mess that was his face, she could see his eyes closed and hoped like Hell that he was just out cold and not worse.

"Now...Mallory." The man called out. Mal lifted her eyes slowly to look at him. "Are we going to keep playing these games?"

"Fuck you!" Mal snapped.

"I believe you already have." The man laughed. The thought alone made her feel ill and a shudder run up her spine. Her eyes darted around, looking for the knife and finally spotting it a few feet away. "Go ahead, get it, I'll wait."

Mal dove for the knife and wrapped her fingers around the handle. She got to her feet and spun around, only to find the man standing right next to her. Before she could do anything, one of his hands grabbed her wrist and the other closed around her throat. She struggled to free herself as her available hand grabbed at his, trying to pry it away from her neck.

"You know...we've had lots of fun." The man mused, the corners of his mouth lifting into a grin under his hat. "All these years...all the monsters I've sent your way to try and derail you. It was easy. Even after your little Angel came back." He shoved Mal back against the underside of the Impala. He twisted her arm around, pointing the knife in her hand at her own stomach. Her eyes drifted shut and her hand fell from his wrist. "Look around though Mally. He's not here...again." She was vaguely aware of pain in her stomach as the knife slowly worked it's way in but she just couldn't care anymore. "Leaving you hanging once more, watching you drown and not pulling you up."

"There is no drowning." Castiel's voice came from behind the man. Before he could turn, the Angel grabbed the demon and flung him down the road. Mal crumbled to the ground but before Castiel could even step towards her, he was thrown backwards into the field running alongside the road.

"Oh I've been waiting for this." The man laughed, advancing on the Angel. "You know that last time...fucking with her...it was to mess with you as well." Castiel got to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "Actually this whole time, all these years, screwing with the girl, sending things her way to mess with her head, it was all to get at you, the precious little guardian Angel who couldn't be there to save the day."

"You have one chance." Castiel warned.

"To what? Leave and never come back?" The man asked. Castiel swung at him but his fist was caught. "Now now Cassy...violence doesn't suit an Angel."

"Then you've had little experience around them." Castiel pointed out, his leg coming up, foot connecting with the man's stomach to knock him back.

While the Angel and demon fought, Sam and Bobby made their way over to the two fallen hunters. Sam went to Dean and dragged his brother over to Bobby and Mal while the older hunter checked the girl's pulse.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"It's weak." Bobby muttered. He looked down and gingerly pulled the knife from Mal's stomach. "Come on kid, don't be dying on us now. You've been through a hell of a lot worse." He pulled off his vest and bunched it up before holding it to Mal's stomach.

"We need to get them out of here." Sam pointed out, glancing over into the field as Castiel uppercut the demon only to get a kick against his knee in return. Bobby leaned over and checked Dean's pulse. The touch made the younger man groan. "I think he's coming to."

"Hey idjit, wake up!" Bobby snapped quietly, flicking Dean's ear.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled, wincing. He opened his eyes as much as he could and looked around. "Sam? Bobby?"

"Yeah we're here, now come up, we need to get up." Sam instructed. He stood up and helped his brother up while Bobby lifted Mal in his arms.

"Shit." Dean muttered, taking in Mal's unconscious and unmoving state. Sam put a gun in his brother's hand and the men carefully moved towards where Mal's charger sat, waiting.

"Hold it!" The man called out behind them. Sam and Dean spun around, guns aimed. The hat was gone now and underneath it the face was starting to look bruised.

"Huh...least someone can get a hit on you." Dean pointed out.

"I told you already Mr Winchester...the girl is mine!" The man snapped.

"And I told you...it ain't happening." Dean retorted. Before he could fire, Castiel was back, trapping the man in some sort of headlock. The two struggled against each other as the Angel forced the demon to the ground.

"GO!" Castiel yelled to the hunters. Dean and Sam started backing up, keeping their guns ready. Bobby was already in the car, having put Mal in the back seat and starting the engine. Sam got in the back to keep an eye on Mal. Dean hesitated for a while, hand on the door handle. Castiel threw the demon away from the car and turned to Dean. "Get out of here Dean."

"But you..." Dean started.

"You're done enough, now you need to go." Castiel insisted. He turned around and threw a punch, catching the demon off guard and stopping him from his intended sneak attack.

Dean sighed and quickly got in the car. He glanced over to where the Impala still sat on it's side before Bobby spun the car around and drove off. He looked to the backseat as Sam held the bunched up vest against Mal's stomach to at least stem the flow of blood.

"How she doing?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"We're getting to a hospital, just hang on." Bobby informed them. Dean sighed and leaned back against his seat, feeling his own consciousness leaving him again. The adrenaline boost being short lived, the last thing he remembered was Bobby yelling at him for something as they sped through a red light.

* * *

So Cas is really saving the day here. This story is coming to an end very soon. Maybe another chapter or two. Narrowing down the things I have to do in the hopes that I'll get more inspiration for the others. Trouble is, I get more inspiration from pictures I make up and I don't want to end up with a dozen or so stories that I just can't finish. Sigh...


	14. Choice of a Lifetime

**Choice of a Lifetime  
**

Second last chapter!

Or third if I do an epilogue.

Anyways, here we go, everything coming to a head, so exciting! DRUM ROLL!

* * *

"_She's lost a lot of blood!"_

"_Any of you know what type she is?"_

"_No." "No." "No."_

"_Run the test quick."_

"_When did she stop breathing?"_

"_Uh..." "Well..." "About three minutes ago." "Yeah, she was...hurt...about ten minutes...fifteen tops."_

"_Someone get her breathing again!"_

The first man swung but the other blocked. Both were bleeding, covered in cuts and abrasions. The second delivered a harsh kick to the first's midsection, sending him flying backwards and narrowly avoiding the Impala.

"This was over before it even began!" The second snapped out. "You shouldn't have tried."

"Oh, I'll always try." The first remarked, getting to his feet. They ran at each other once more, swinging and kicking, blocking and ducking. They did all they could to inflict as much damage on the other while taking as little as possible onto themselves.

"_The type is O negative."_

"_Hook me up, I have the same type."_

"_As long as you're sure, sir."_

"_I'm sure, do it."_

The two men held knives, ready and waiting to lodge them in vital locations to end this fight once and for all. The battle had completely destroyed the road from the multiple times each of them had crashed into it. The Impala was damaged beyond mortal repair, something that would likely kill Dean if he ever found out.

"This ends here and now." The first man decided, swinging his knife around.

"Agreed." The second stated firmly. The ran at each other once more, crashing into one another. They both paused, hard and stunned expressions on their faces. For several long moments, neither of them moved, neither dared draw breath. Both sets of eyes finally drifted downward to see where the knives had encased themselves.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

Bobby sat next to the hospital bed, arm propping his head up as he drifted in and out of consciousness. His sleeve was rolled up, having just given blood to help balance out the girl who lay on the bed. In a chair on the other side of the bed was Sam, sitting between two beds, the second of which held Dean who, while conscious, was forced to stay in the bed due to his injuries. None of them were sure if the hospital staff had bought their stories on what happened but they didn't care much at the moment. They were just waiting for one of two things to happen.

Mal waking up and being alright again.

And/or Cas showing up to say everything was taken care of.

So far, neither had happened.

"Hey Sammy...I think you and me need to talk." Dean decided suddenly, keeping his voice down as he looked over to see Bobby actually asleep and snoring softly.

"What's up?" Sam asked, taking his eyes from Mal to look at his brother.

"What are you feeling for Mal?" Dean asked. "I've got a lot of things from a lot of different sides and I just...I need to know where everyone's standing these days."

"I...I don't really know." Sam replied, scratching his head. "I mean...I care about her, a lot."

"Do you think you actually have feelings for her...or is this just one of those things where you like the feeling of being needed and taking care of someone?" Dean asked. Sam paused and looked at his brother, eyebrow raising and thoughts concerning the elder Winchester's mental state entered his head. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Sam remarked.

"No but I can tell by that look, what you're thinking." Dean countered. "Just answer the damn question."

"I don't know, alright?" Sam shot back. He sighed and shook his head. "I like her. I care about her. She's just...really damaged. I wish...I wish I could do...something. She needs something good, something real. How do you help someone like that?"

"Maybe...you don't." Dean mused, his eyes drifting over to the unconscious girl. "Someone else could."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My guess...Cas." Dean replied. He didn't need to look at his brother to know the expression on the younger man's face. "I'm not kidding here Sammy, he's got it bad for that girl."

"Wow." Sam muttered, not sure what else to say. He looked at Mal to try and figure his own feelings out. She had to be hooked to a respirator due to how often she stopped breathing. The doctors weren't very confident in her lasting long and it worried the hunters that the girl was just simply willing to give up.

Of course, none of them blamed her for it, even knowing as little as they did, they all still knew enough to know that the sunshine and lollipops land didn't stretch into her world.

_***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***_

It felt surreal so it all sort of made sense. Standing in the middle of a room that was lit by nothing, a door at either end, just made her think of all the corny movies she had seen with her brothers.

"Hey pipsqueak." Mal jumped and spun around, finding Jeffery standing there with a smile on his face.

"Yep, definitely corny movie." She muttered.

"Nice way to greet me." Jeffery grumbled. Mal sighed then moved to him and hugged him.

"So what's going on?" She asked. "Am I getting the big ultimate choice?"

"Hey feel lucky, not a lot of people do." Jeffery argued. "Life or death here kid, it's all up to you. I can't make the choice for you, I'm just here to help."

"Making me want death a little more." Mal pointed out. Jeffery sighed and pulled her to sit on a bench that had appeared. The whole room shifted and changed and Mal recognized it almost at once as the place Castiel had brought her after the car accident, before they had gotten together.

"I'm not going to tell you that your life will be easy or hard if you choose to live." Jeffery remarked, holding his sister's hands. "It's all up to you, how you perceive it. You may get some bad moments but again, it's your choice on what you do with those. You can let them take over your life or you can brush past them."

"But if I choose death..." Mal suggested loosely, wanting to know all her options.

"Then you come back with me." Jeffery answered. "Hang out with me...and mom...and Aiden...and even Rufus if you wanted. But..."

"But?" Mal asked, frowning. She hated when he did that to her, there was always a catch.

"You don't ever get to see Bobby and Sam and Dean and Castiel again." Jeffery finished. Mal paused, her eyes drifting down over the green grass and up across the two doors still standing. "They all care so much about you, squirt. You got your friends...a second family. You just have to let them."

"Castiel's an Angel." Mal pointed out.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you'll ever see him again if you choose death." Jeffery countered. "There are tricky little rules in place here."

"I don't want to lose you all again." Mal confessed. She sighed, looking to her brother for some sort of help. Here she was, getting the chance to be with her family once more, but in return she had to lose the people she was beginning to become fond of.

Sam, with all his smiles and encouraging words.

Dean, with his insane driving and surprisingly good advice.

Bobby, with his parental authority and simple caring.

Castiel...

How could she get this choice and be expecting to make it? How could someone be so cruel as to dangle her family in front of her and make her jump for them, leaving everything behind. It wasn't fair. Life or death...she hated it all.

Jeffery laughed and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Mal sighed and returned the gesture.

"If it was me...I'd pick life." Jeffery whispered. "Death comes to everyone eventually, Mal. But life...I wish I could have done more in mine. Taught you better. Let you be a normal kid."

"You taught me just fine!" Mal shot back. "You shouldn't have regrets."

"Neither should you." Jeffery countered. He brushed Mal's hair from her face then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Listen kiddo...he loves you, wholly and truly. Don't be afraid to love him back." She stared at him, her sea green eyes letting loose several tears. "Time to make your choice, monkey. Just remember that we all love you."

Mal watched her brother disappear before she got to her feet and looked around. She contemplated everything she knew and everything she had learned. Her heart ached, yearning to be with her family once more. But could she do that to the boys? Could she just give up on them? They weren't giving up on her, Dean had taken so much for her.

But still...

Maybe it would be better.

Maybe things would work out.

Mal looked between the doors, running everything over and over in her mind until it bored her to have it all repeating. She took a deep breath, finally ready with her choice. She moved to one of the doors and reached for the handle. Pausing momentarily, she glanced back at the other door, wondering if perhaps this was the right choice. Her hand gripped the handle and turned it, opening the door and flooding the space with a bright white light.

* * *

So what did Mal pick? And who won the fight? Those will be revealed next chapter. Perhaps I may write both options lol. Maybe, maybe not, who knows at this moment.


	15. Angels Keep Watch

**Angels Keep Watch  
**

So who's ready for this now? I don't know if I am lol. This story has been tricky and loopy but I've pushed through. This is also the fastest updating I've done in months lol. I've been thinking of how to end this for a while now so this sort of helps. Of course, it took me a while to figure out where to put this because there was other stuff I was thinking of doing but none of it actually wanted to come to form in my head so boo to that and this is what you all get.

* * *

"Is this the spot?"

"Yeah...this is it."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"When am I ever actually alone these days?"

"True enough, come on guys, let's at least give off the illusion of solitude."

The three men stepped back and away as the girl looked at what stood in front of her. It seemed like a whole other lifetime ago that she was here last. She had been a completely different person then, lost, alone and young. She could never call herself innocent. Innocence was a term lost on her before she even knew what it meant. Her eyes lifted to survey the smooth stone of the Angel statue. The robed woman with wings had her hands together and eyes shut, praying with a small smile. The statue had meant next to nothing to the girl all those years ago. The same couldn't be said for these days, however.

The same statue had been everywhere.

In the park when she finally got away from her biological family.

In the graveyard where she had first had training with her real family.

In another graveyard where she had lost her mother and brother to the creatures.

It had been in other places as well, maybe not the exact same statue but she always remembered seeing it even if she never paid it any attention.

Now, standing in the park just blocks from her first ever home, hands buried deep in her pockets to fight off the autumn chill, she wasn't sure what to do or say. Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she wanted to come here in the first place but the boys had asked and offered and she had gone along with it. She was a little impressed that she even remembered where this place was considering the bad memories of it.

"Angels really do look out for you." She muttered to herself, digging the toe of her shoe into the dirt. There was a sound behind her, one that she recognized and had already expected to hear. Further back, she could hear the three men muttering and mumbling about catching them later and the sound of a few car doors opening and closing.

Neither person said anything, just stood there, her eyes on the statue and his on her. They didn't move much, lost in their own thoughts and worlds. It wasn't until he noticed the signs of the cold beginning to affect her did he do anything. When she started to shiver, he stepped forward. She wasn't surprised at all when a hard chest pressed against her back and a pair of arms wound around her, pulling a tan coloured trench coat along. Her head tilted slightly to the side but she still didn't look at him.

"You're still recovering."

"I know."

"You wouldn't let me heal you completely."

"I know."

"It will be much colder soon."

"I know."

"You have romantic interests in Bobby."

"Nice try."

He smiled slightly as she laughed. She finally turned around in his arms to look at him, sea green eyes lifting to meet with blue.

"You spend too much time with Dean." Mal pointed out, shaking her head and clicking her tongue disapprovingly.

"That would be the first time I've heard a complaint on that." Castiel remarked. Mal slapped his chest and grinned. "You are aware that they took your car, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of that." Mal agreed. "Dean didn't like the way you fixed his car so he's going to be working on it for a while."

"I restored it to how it was before the fight." Castiel defended himself, blinking and looking confused. Mal just laughed and moved away from the Angel to go to a bench. He followed her over and sat next to her on it. "We've been here before."

"Mm-hmm." Mal hummed her agreement, nodding her head and looking around. "I was seven."

"You ran away from home." Castiel added on.

"Yep, and I came here...asked for help." Mal continued the story, leaning her head back to look at the sky.

"And I came." Castiel concluded. He looked down at the bench and at his lap, momentarily lost in the past.

"First of many times." Mal pointed out with a slight laugh. Castiel looked at her, confused once more until he finally caught on to what she was laughing about. When he did, he blinked rapidly and stared at the young woman currently laughing at his expense. He grabbed hold of her and dragged her across his lap, effectively cutting off the laughter.

"I believe I'm not the only one spending too much time with Dean." Castiel argued. "Your humour is taking a turn to match his."

"Nah, I've always been this big of a gutter brain." Mal defended. "Dean has absolutely no affect on my personality whatsoever."

"I'm sure." Castiel agreed sarcastically. Mal pretended to be insulted as she hit at his chest again, fighting back a grin. "You're still left without transportation."

"No I'm not, I got the Angel express." Mal pointed out, shifting on his lap. She adjusted her placement to straddle his lap then leaned closer, placing her mouth near his ear. "And it comes whenever I want it to."

"Double meaning?" Castiel asked.

"Oh yeah." Mal replied, leaning back.

"Very well." Castiel agreed. Mal had a moment of confusion before she suddenly had the Angel's lips against hers. She blinked then relaxed, still getting used to the bold actions. Her arms draped over his shoulders, hands slipping under the collar of his shirt to rub along his back.

"I think they may be waiting." Mal whispered, slowly leaning back from the kiss.

"They can wait." Castiel insisted, his hands running gently up and down her sides. "You're not to be out of my sight for a very long time." Mal raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile slightly at the statement.

"Then maybe we should get out of the sight of some other people." She suggested. Castiel glanced around, remembering they were in a public park and there could indeed be other people around. "Come on Wings, gotta remind me again why I chose you over the hunter."

"Of course." Castiel agreed. His eyes locked on hers again. "I intend to do so...quite often."

"Oh and the Angel talks dirty." Mal laughed. "What have I done to..." She was cut off by him kissing her once more before the pair of them disappeared off the park bench.

_**END**_

* * *

Okay, that's it for this story. Short, happy little ending. I actually sat here, staring at the laptop for a while, trying to piece together some other things I thought could happen but I couldn't. So I figured setting it a while after Mal's woken up, choosing life and making up with Cas would be nice for all you people. Now if I can only figure out how to work everything with Twist the End. It's the least canon of all of my current stories and due to the fact that I'm actually watching and keeping up with the show for the first time, it's completely throwing me off.

I may have a new AU/Human story though at some point. I've got ideas and stuff but I'm still debating it right now. We'll see how that goes. Keep an eye out and thanks for reading. :)


End file.
